When the Sun Sets
by TopazObsessr94
Summary: what if you loved someone so much and then the next day they were gone? Bella and Edward are getting married but when an unexpected guest shows up and Bella suddenly disappears Edward is left in shreads and takes action in order to bring back his love.
1. Waking UP

Breaking Dawn By: Shelby Logan

**Chapter 1: Waking Up!**

I woke up in a daze. Was it really time for it? Was I ready?

"Good Morning Love," my guardian angel, well, vampire Edward was leaning on the door post across the room. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Goody Morning Edward," my voice was not to convincing.

"Bella what's the matter? You don't sound very happy. Is it about the wedding?"

There was worry in those gorgeous eyes of his. Topaz and burning he stared at me. Dazzling me once again, after many times I have asked to him to stop he still proceeds. Could I lie to them……no!

"I'm not sure," I sighed. All I knew was that my stomach was killing me and I all he sudden felt very nervous. I couldn't put my finger on it but it probably had something to do with the fact that I was indeed getting married very soon and my human life was passing shortly before my eyes. I didn't know whether or not to be happy or sad or embarrassed or joyful. All I could think about was Jacob, My Vampire life, and the wedding and neither of them seemed comforting. I had to grin and bare it though because today was August our wedding day and I could not let Edward know that I was feeling so nervous.

_Marriage._ It seemed so final so nerve racking. I couldn't possible wait until it was over. I love Edward with all my heart and soul but I was strictly terrified of what lay ahead of me. I really needed to focus on other things maybe even consider how Alice was going do me up today. I was going to be spending hours with her getting ready even with the vampire speed. The good thing is I concluded that I would be with Edward forever and that made me smile. Even though Edward would not approve I knew he would change me after our agreements. I promised that he could get me a new car which he painfully did after my truck breathed its last breathe of life. It was some European car that is not available in America. The Cullen's had their way of getting a hold of those kinds of things. Since they had tons of money to waste they could do those sorts of things.

I sank back into my sheets remembering what has gone on these past couple of months. _Bella Cullen. _When I first moved to Forks, I had no idea that I would be in love with a vampire and now be marrying the love of my life. I just had thought I would go to school, have new friends, and graduate. That plan probably dissolved as soon as I met Edward Cullen and his family of vampires. _Bella Cullen. _I think it has a lovely ring to it. Unfortunately it took us a very long to time to convince Charlie it did.

I was shaking all over trying to figure a way out of it. _No Bella! You must tell him now! He would want to know now rather then later. _ Edward leaned in and gave me a kiss. His icy lips touched mine. I loved how he made my heart do funny things. It was one of the things I loved about him. He made my heart flutter even faster than it already was. _It is a good thing Edward is bullet proof. _ I thought. I knew that once Charlie had found out he would blow his top and I knew I could not handle that. After what has just happened I don't know if I can take anymore excitement. Victoria had really racked my nerves. Considering that she almost killed my love, injured my favorite mechanic, and almost ruined my family I had my reasons. Edward survived and that's what matters most. I have this feeling that it is not over, because it never is. I'm a danger magnet.

"Bella is that you?" a light flicked on in the house and I knew I was in trouble how late was it again? We opened the door and walked awkwardly in.

"Yes it is Edward and I Ch-dad!" His face was not so skin colored anymore. It had turned a vibrant shade of red which could only mean that we were in for it. Charlie doesn't like Edward that much. He still hasn't gotten over what happened last year.

I shivered and pushed the memory away, _not now Bella not now! _

"Isabella Swan, you were supposed to be home two hours ago!" He turned another shade of red. "I don't know whether to be angry you are late or happy you are safe." _Don't waste your lecture now Dad you should wait until you hear the good part. _

"I'm so sorry Dad we lost track of time at dinner." I was never a very adequate liar but for now that would do. What was I supposed to tell him? _Dad the reason we were late is because well a group of vampires were coming to kill me in revenge for Edward. Did I ever tell you Edward is a blood-sucking vampire well, animal blood sucking vampire. That's okay right? Oh! And Jacob is a werewolf and him and his packs were helping the other Cullen's defeat the newborn vampires. Do you understand Dad? _The conversation swirled in my head. I needed to get my mind of Charlie's ranting for awhile. I knew that once we told Charlie it was all over and there was no going back because he would be furious. Edward was trying to calm him down.

"Sir, I am so sorry," all I could do was listen to his angelic voice, "it won't happen again. You have my word."

"It had better not!" Charlie had nothing more to say and stomped off to the kitchen. We sat with him, silently. Every second ticked on for ages until I noticed that Charlie was staring at my hand. _Oh no….._ If he was putting A and B together it would be the end of me. What was he thinking? Edward tensed beside me and I knew the damage was about to be good. Wait, where is his gun at? I looked around. Phew… It was on the hook. I should have made sure he did not have that on him when we sat down.

My breathing started to rise as well as my heart. I could feel myself becoming sick. I blushed so hard I thought my face was going to explode. Edward must have noticed. _What am I going to do? _I swear sometimes that Edward can read my thoughts because he reached over and patted my hand and whispered ever so slightly so Charlie wouldn't hear, "It will be okay love." That slowed my breathing a little.

Charlie was staring at my hand again! "Bella what is on your hand," way to go Charlie! Ready, set, go! Edward eyed me and started to talk.

"I gave it to her sir," he was trying to make Charlie's face go down one shade. It was not working.

"Don't you think that's just a little too expensive for a girlfriend-boyfriend ring?"

"DAD?!" I was so embarrassed; I started to blush. Of course Charlie had done the addition and I was finished. Any stupid person would think that it was a promise ring. Charlie on the other hand…..

"It's okay Bella I have this," he sounded so sure but I knew it couldn't be possible. My heart went up even more decibels and I fell like it was going to leap out of my chest at any time now. I knew that this could only end in a couple of solutions. I wanted to keep waiting but I knew that would not be a correct way to handle it. I had to figure out how to keep myself calm and keep Charlie from blowing up. I knew that we had slim options. My second option may be to leave and let Charlie and Edward battle it out. The only other option was just to sit here and wait it out. The thing is I wasn't worried about telling Charlie. I was more worried about the after shock and how he would react after the _good news_ was sprung on him.

"Well sir, B-" _Thunk… _All I remember after that was falling unconscious.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

I woke up lying on the couch with an ice pack on my head and two pairs of eyes staring at me. Of course one pair of eyes was more gorgeous than the other.

"What happened?" I sat up but then laid back down I suddenly knew why there was an ice pack on my head.

"Love, you passed out," Edward's voice was the most beautiful thing I have heard within the couple of hours I must have been out. It was like liquid honey.

"Bells, I am so glad that you are okay. You had me worried sick." He gave me a hug.

"I ruined your dinner!" I knew I had embarrassed myself and made myself look like a fool. I could feel myself blushing.

"No, no, no! Bells don't worry about it trust me." Charlie was one to let things go pretty easily. I sat up immediately.

"Where is Edward?" I wanted to make sure he didn't leave. He was no getting out of this if I wasn't.

"I'm right here. Don't worry." There he goes reading my thoughts again I swear he can he is just hiding it. He was now in plain sight which made me happy. Phew…

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I began to feel very self conscious and nervous.

"I was just wondering what caused you to faint so abruptly." Holy crow, he had to now but how could be say it.

"Now would be a perfect time to tell him..." Edward why? Now what? We just lit the flame to the firecracker.

"Tell me what?" Charlie's face went from a shade of red to a dark purple blue I knew we were in for it now.

"Dad please sit down," once again I checked the wall to make sure the gun was firmly fastened away from the spewing the Charlie.

"Bella what's going on?" He looked at me with a very funny expression. It was like nervous with furious mixed together.

"Dad, I know this may not come to be a shocker to you, but …. Edward and I are engaged!" There I let it out on the line. I watch Charlie's face get so puffed up and red and purple that I wanted to run out of the house.

I knew I was in for it. Pop! Goes the Charlie.

"Mr. Cullen I would like a word alone with my daughter please?" Oh my gosh! I knew I was dead. I didn't know whether or not I would live through it so before Edward got up and left I gave him a kiss and possibly my final favorite smirk. I glanced over at Charlie; he winced. I then turned my whole body so I could face Charlie.

"Bella what are you doing? You are throwing your life away before it even has started. Don't you remember what he did to you? Do you want for that to happen again?" I shivered and held myself around my waist. Of course I knew what Charlie was referring to. Those last couple of months in October and so on. I had become a ghost, not talking, not eating, and I had trouble sleeping. He had left me "forever" and I knew I couldn't take that again because then I knew this one would be for real. _Stop._ I couldn't bring myself to bring up old memories so I shook and tried not to cry. Charlie had noticed.

"Bella, no…..I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean to hurt you…" My answer came out in short exasperated breaths.

"No Ch-Dad it's fine really." What else was there to say? No, Dad it's not okay I hate you. Why did you do that? No, I would just have to grin and bare it.

"Bella I want what's best for you? Are you sure you are making a correct decision?" He looked almost sad.

"Dad, I love Edward more than you could ever understand and he loves me the same. I don't think there will ever be anyone like him. I love him Dad. I trust Edward with my life and he is a better _boy _than you think. He will take care of me." Charlie began to look even sadder. I felt bad. I was leaving him alone again with no one. I also felt bad because I was going to leave him forever. I would have to put him through the pain of finding out that his daughter was dead one day because now I was promised to "die."

"Bella, you obviously are not ever going to move on or away from him. I can tell you love him. I give you my consent but," Uh-oh, "If you decide to change your mind there will always be a place here for you." He got up and gave me a hug. Then he left before I could say anything, it was obviously too much emotion for Charlie. I loved my dad no matter if he was pretty unemotional. He was the reason that I was here and in love with Edward. IF he had turned me down when I asked to live with him, I would have never met the vampires that I love. Charlie had a lot to be thanked for.

I over heard them talking.

" Edward come here……..I hope you know we are talking about……..I know you will…….that's what worries me……I know…..I know……I have come to the conclusion that if you harm my daughter in any way, I will hunt you down with the biggest police force I can find and take care of you myself!" Then I heard Edward's voice for the first time.

"I understand completely sir. I will take care of Bella with every power given to me forever." This seemed to calm Charlie down a bit. They both came into the room. Of course, I knew that, that would be a promise well kept on Edward's part. Little did Charlie know, I would be with Edward forever and become a vampire.

"Well although I disapprove of this wedding taking place so early I give you my blessing. What else can I say? You two obviously love each other and couldn't possibly hurt Bella by saying no," he began to smile and walk away to finish dinner, "You are going to have to tell your mother that is not my job." I heard him laugh under his breath and I knew he was right. Renee would be the hardest one to calm down because she is the one that never believed in marriage considering what happened to her and Charlie. I would just need to tell her quickly so she didn't have time to react quite as rash as I thought she would. Of course she couldn't kill me because I was miles away and the phone could not transfer what she was thinking about doing. Charlie was clever I had to admit. Renee would never let me see the end of it. Considering that Charlie and her had gone southward very quickly. I knew that my mom had always wanted the best for me so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Who am I kidding? This is Renee we are talking about here. She would go off just like Charlie had originally.


	3. Bella Barbie

CHAPTER 3: DRESS UP

CHAPTER 3: DRESS UP!

"Love, you've got to wake up! Alice and Renee are waiting for you downstairs."

"Ugh!" I moaned. Why did Alice have to get me dressed up? Couldn't she just let me go as is?

"Don't worry love, Alice won't do too much." I saw his lips twitch and I knew as soon as I turned my back he would start to laugh. I finally crawled out of bed and walked downstairs. Once down the steps safely, I grabbed a Pop Tart and walked into the family room where Renee and Alice were getting things set up for my 3 hours in my own personal hell.

I saw Renee staring at Alice. She must think she is the most gorgeous thing in the world. I will be that gorgeous one day. Hopefully it was within the next couple of weeks. Alice was looking through a box of what looked like make up and I knew I was in trouble.

"Alice do you have to do this?" I groaned at the fact that I was going through torture.

Edward glided up behind me, "Alice make her even more stunning then she already is." He leaned down to kiss me one last time and went out the door to his Volvo. He apparently had errands to run. Edward's surprises tended to make me even more nervous than I already was at this moment. He had a way of always pulling through though so I started to calm down.

Alice motioned for me to sit down in the chair placed in front of the mirror hanging in the room. Ready or not here I come! I moaned. I glanced over at Renee who was still drooling. I thought back to our recent conversation. She had thought we had already tied the knot which was surprising. (**A/n: I am trying to incorporate the new Breaking Dawn factors.) ** She also was a lot less difficult and Charlie seemed like he felt betrayed. I believe he thought that Renee was going to back him up and maybe even convince me otherwise. Oh well, it is all over and now today is the day we tie our knots.

"Do please cooperate for me Bella?" Alice started to drag me over to the sink to wash my hair out. She used this beautifully scented shampoo which untangled my hair in seconds. I had to get me some of that! After she had toweled me down I sat in the chair while she rolled curlers through my thick, untamable, hair. "Bella I want you to look so gorgeous that Edward will pass out," then she mumbled, "If that were possible." I giggled and she shot me a look of _Renee doesn't know about us. _

They were working in a trance together each of them spraying my hair and wrapping it into curlers. Time to time they would grab a new bottle of hair products if the curlers didn't stick. They acted like they were one for at least an hour. After they blew drew the wet tips. They unraveled the beast.

"You guys do realize my hair is very unreasonable." My hair had been this way since I was little. There wasn't much you could do about it. I still did not see how Edward could love someone like me.

"Bella dear you have gorgeous hair. You don't ever give yourself enough credit." _Stop lying to yourself mom!_ I wish sometimes I knew exactly what others were thinking just like Edward.

"Bella, your mother is right! You have gorgeous hair even Rosalie is amazed by it, and you know that's a compliment." She and I giggled and Renee seemed left out but she would never understand. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Renee did find out.

Alice started to slowly undo each curler. She had a box of bobby pins and she was using them all. She sprayed then pinned and pinned and sprayed until she paused from her trance for a couple of seconds to prance over to her HUGE purse. Alice had pulled out three little black boxes. One was bigger than the other two and they made me seem a little uneasy. She danced back over.

"Bella I would like you to have these as your early wedding present from the family. Please don't put up a fight we bought these for you to enjoy on your wedding day." She shoved the boxes into my hand. "Well, open them silly!" I quickly and unwillingly took off the top of the sleek box. I moved the tissue away and saw what was underneath.

"Oh my! Alice this is beautiful! I cannot believe this where did you find this? Well that is a stupid question you're a shopping maniac." I grinned and she giggled. Inside the box was the most beautiful barrette I had ever seen in my life. The diamond and topaz lining was amazing. The jewels covered the whole surface. They reminded me of his eyes and how gorgeous they were compared to this.

"I knew you would like it! While you are opening the other two let me put this in your hair." She grabbed the barrette and walked around to the back of my head and gently placed it in.

I opened the second box carefully making sure not to spill anything out of it as I unwrap the tissue papers. I let out a short gasp. It was beautiful. The bracelet was diamond and topaz studded and kind of braded along in gold clasps. I had never seen anything like it. Now to the second box, I almost screamed. Alice had chosen a perfect earring match for my wedding gift. Again, they were studded with diamonds and topaz. How could they afford this?

"Alice, thank you so much! They are so gorgeous!" I smiled at her and she gave me a hug.

"Bella you are my soon to be sister. I want the best for you. You have given my brother something that we have been trying to fix our whole lives! You deserve even better but for now this is your present from us." She almost made me cry. She gave me another hug and then exclaimed that she was going to do my nails now and told Renee to get herself some breakfast. Renee gladly took this opportunity to get some coffee. I gave her directions on how to get to the new coffee shop down the road and she took my car keys and left. Relieved I turned to Alice.

"Bella, you look gorgeous and we only have one last thing to-" She was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Alice told me to stay and she pranced off to get the door.

"Oh…hello…" She didn't seem too happy.

"Hi Alice is Bella there?" I knew that voice anywhere. _Jacob Black. _He had finally decided that he would come back from Canada. This runaway of his was partly my fault. Jacob should not have found out that way and I told Edward that it was not nice of him. He did apologize but I don't think it entirely fixed Jacob's heart. I didn't know why he was here though because I didn't think he ever wanted to talk to me again after what I did to him.

"Right this way Jacob and do please watch her hair." She looked sick and I remembered that vampires did not like the smell of werewolves. She walked away into the kitchen to look at nail polish. Alice was very understanding and she knew I would want privacy.

"Hi Bells…" He kept looking at the ground. I wanted to ramble on and tell him I was sorry but I knew it wouldn't due.

"Jake!" I knew Edward would get mad but I did what I wanted and I ran up and hugged him. "I am so glad you are not hurt! Why did you run off like that? I was so worried you would get hurt." He smiled at my and I motioned to sit down with me.

"Bella I am so sorry for what I did it was not right of me." I wanted to tell him it was okay but I'm not. I can't live with the fact that I will never see my Jake again. "I know that you probably still love Cullen more but I want you to know that I am always going to be here and that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here." He looked devastated after he said ," changed or not."

"Jake you are the most amazing best friend anyone could ever have and one way you will imprint and you will love her like I believe you love me." I started to tear up. "I know you will want nothing to do with me after my change and I except that. I except it but I won't go through it easily. I want to know that we can be so close after this blows over that even though I may smell differently that I will be the same Bella. I love you Jake…" It was a good thing Alice hadn't done make up yet because it would be smeared. I was sobbing into his chest while he slowly rocked me back and fourth.

"Bella it is okay. The treaty will mean nothing after this to me. I will visit and hang out with you as much as you like and you have nothing to worry about. Bella I promise you that everything will be okay." He pulled me back to stare me in the eyes. "Bella even though I will not last forever remember me. While you are sitting with Edward centuries from now, remember me okay?" He looked sad.

"Jake, I will remember you forever. Alice is going to kill me! My face is wet and I probably smell like a dog," he looked at me curiously, "I am kidding Jacob." He let out a laugh and handed me a folded piece of paper. It was actually quite wilted. "Jake what is this?" He took my hand and unfolded it.

"If the offer is still open, I would like to attend your wedding if you approve." I stared in disbelief. Edward must have sent one behind my back. Jake must have crumpled this up a million times.

"Jacob Black, did you think I would say no?" He looked relieved. "I would love it if you could come to my wedding." Alice came back in and smiled.

"I had a vision this would happen so I already talked to Edward about this," she smiled. "Jacob Black, Edward would like to extend his invitation and to ask you if you would be his best man and stand with him." I smiled and gave Alice a hug. "He also reminded me to have Bella shower so that she didn't smell when she arrived." I giggled and so did Alice. Jacob seemed to light up.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, tell Edward I would be delighted." We all laughed and Jacob said good bye so that he could pick up his suite from the Cullen mansion and get himself ready.

"Alice…." I ran over and gave her a hug with tears in my eyes. "You didn't have to do this. This is the best wedding present ever." I gave her another hug and dried my face so she could do my nails and my make up.

"Bella you are my sister and I love you. Do you really think we would make it so that he couldn't come? Edward wants you to be happy and to enjoy you human experiences while they last. Now, there is much to be done and you also should put this shower cap on and shower up. You smell like mutt." I ran up the steps and took my shower quickly then came downstairs. I noticed that Renee had come back with a coffee for me too. I took a sip and sat back down for the rest of Bella Barbie time.

Alice and Renee have been painting and brushing for the last hour. My make up was now done and we were just waiting on my toes to dry. Alice had done a light brown eye shadow with a French manicure on my hands and feet. Only two more hours until I was to report to the wedding site and begin the ceremony. Alice had arranged that the wedding be in our meadow. She had built a path up to the meadow so guests could get to it easily. Since we were not coming back, it made sense to make this one last tribute. I would miss Forks. I knew I would never see this place again and that made me a little sad.

**I am so sorry this is so late. I hav had finals out the wazoo and haven't had anytime so Enjoy RXR I think this is one of my long ones. EXB RXR 3**


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding

After long painful hours of clipping, polishing, patting, and brushing it was done. I have to say I do look beautiful. Alice had done my hair up in a pinned up do which trailed down my back. She then curled my hair down my back in ringlets. She had down a beautiful job on my make up and my nails. My dress flowed all the way down to the floor. Alice had attached a veil that trailed behind me gracefully. I was wearing the bracelet the Cullen's had given me and I was so happy they were my family.

We were in the BMW and we were on our way to the wedding. Alice was driving while Rosalie and Renee were talking about something. I think she was distracting Renee from the fact that Alice was driving at 100 mph. I had gotten used to all of the Cullen's driving like this considering ever single one of them were very impatient. I was used to it though and learned to deal with it.

"Alice is Charlie already here?" I asked as we pulled up the road that Alice had paid someone to build for easy travel up to the meadow. Now that we made it public people would know about it. Edward did not care any longer considering that we would be leaving forever within the next week or so.

I glanced at everyone as they got out of the car. Alice had bought the most gorgeous brides maid outfits. Rosalie and Alice were wearing deep midnight blue strapless dresses. They were knee length and were made with the silkiest material. They were absolutely gorgeous. They each had matching jewelry. They were wearing the same jewelry as I was except with only diamonds and no topaz. Alice may be crazy but she did an amazing job.

I saw Jacob get out of his car. I gave him a weak smile and he smiled his goofy smile at me. I was relieved he was here. I had never seen him in a tux before and he looked so handsome. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

Jacob gave me one last smile before entering the meadow and walking towards probably where Edward was at. I noticed that Seth was also getting out of the car after him. I was glad he had come also. Seth was the only werewolf who actually called the vampires by there real names. He showed respect for them. Alice grabbed my arm and helped me to where I was supposed to stand. I was not doing well in the strappy high heels Alice had put me in. I had already fallen once. Although I did like my ensemble, it was dangerously painful. I laughed to myself as Alice started to set us all up.

I heard music coming from the entrance of the meadow. Alice walked down the aisle with Jasper as Jacob and Rosalie had lined up. Emmett was supposed to be the preacher so Rosalie had to walk down the aisle with Jacob. I was going to enjoy this more than I should have.

Finally, everyone had walked themselves down and Charlie and I were the last ones. Charlie stood next to me as I grabbed his arm. The traditional music began and Charlie patted my arm.

"Bella I know you will be fine. Edward is a good guy and I trust him." Charlie looked like he was going to cry.

"I love you Dad!" He gently hugged me as we entered the mouth of the meadow.

We slowly walked down the aisle as everyone turned to look at us. I was focusing on not tripping and falling and making a fool of myself. We had finally reached the end and Charlie gave me over to Edward. Charlie gave me a kiss and found his seat next to Renee who, of course, was crying.

I slowly lifted my head towards Edward.

"Bella you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous." He smiled and took my hands.

"I love you," I managed to choke out before Emmett began to speak. Edward whispered, "I love you more," his voice had calmed me down. I glanced behind him and there was Jacob smiling at me and behind him was Jasper who was smiling even wider. Carlisle and Esme were seated right next to Charlie and Renee. I also noticed Alice beaming behind me and Rosalie actually smiling at me! She must have actually truly been happy for me. That is definitely strange especially for her sake.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join together two people in holy matrimony…" Emmett went on saying things I couldn't comprehend because all he did was memorize it off the internet after he had received his internet license. The second factor was that I was shaking and nervous and could only look at Edward. Edward reached over and brushed his hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me down.

"Please let us exchange the rings." Jacob walked over with our wedding bands which Edward insisted on me getting one. Alice had personalized each of ours. I noticed that as Edward placed mine on my hand there was an emerald on the band and I knew why. Edward's eyes were not always topaz they were green before and Alice had put that emerald in as a reminder. I was glad she did because now we would never forget. I smiled and I put Edward's band on. He smirked back at me noticing the emerald.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" Edward smiled radiantly.

"I do," and Emmett turned to me. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do," and I smiled at Edward knowing what was and what is to come.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Edward smiled his crooked smile and I blushed as he leaned in to kiss me. This was the longest kiss I had ever received from Edward. It was more passionate to. I had now performed all of Edward's demands and he now would pursue mine. We separated and walked down the aisle.

I looked around the meadow one last time. We had been on my first date with him here. I had seen him in the sun here. Thank goodness it was cloudy today. He had shared my favorite saying from him. I remember it quite clearly. "_And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb." "What a stupid lamb." "What a sick Masochistic Lion." _I was that same day that we had truly shared how we felt about one another, starting a chain of events that lead us hear.

I would miss this place. We had come here as a place of refuge and peace. We had few bad times here which include the encounter with Laurent. We would be back one day and until then I would just have to find a new place for us to be together.

Edward and I took our last glances at the meadow and slid into Edward's special occasion car. Edward turned to me and held my hand.

"Do not worry love; we will be back one day I promise." I swear that "boy" can read my mind.

"I know Edward it is just that I will definitely miss coming here after we move to Alaska." He leaned in and kissed me. He knew how to make it all better.

"Did you like Alice's arrangements?" Edward looked curiously.

"I absolutely loved them. She did an amazing job with everything. Oh and by the way you thought you could hide things from me?" Edward looked at me even more curiously. He knew what I was talking about that sly dog.

"Whatever do you mean love?" He smirked and I patted his hand.

"When were you going to tell me you invited Jacob?" Edward moved his head around and gave me the most radiant smile.

"I did it because I knew it would make you happy. Alice had had a vision about him coming to you and apologizing so I made the decision to make him Best Man because he was your second choice and because I knew that it would make you happy." He gave me another kiss which surprised me because he didn't look like he was too happy about Jacob being there.

"Well, I want you to know that it meant the world to me to see Jacob there. I was thinking about him to and wondering where he had last been. I am so glad you went behind my back." I laughed and he gave me another kiss but this time on the nose.

"I am very happy that my little surprise did not make you angry." He smiled as we reached the Cullen house. Alice had planed a "small" reception in the back of the Cullen house. There was no such thing as small around Alice.

"Edward please tell me you at least saw the guest list from Alice." He frowned and turned around.

"Actually I haven't which scares me. Things don't often do that but with Alice it happens repeatedly." I became more nervous at the fact that there were millions of cars lined up. As we got out of the car I noticed that Alice had done everything in blue, white, and tan. They were the main colors in everything which suited us well.

"There is no reining Alice in is there?" I looked up nervously at Edward.

"No, no there is not. Do try to have fun Bella you know she means well." He laughed and I laughed as we walked to his backyard.

"Bella!" It was Alice. She was skipping over here with a camera.

"Alice I though you said this would be small!" She frowned.

"Actually it is. I cut the guest list in half. Now come over here we are taking group shots of everyone." Edward and I walked over where Alice took multiple shots of just us two. Then a picture of me and my bridesmaids was taken along with Edward and his men. Another one was taken of all us including Charlie and Renee and Carlisle and Esme. Then came the parent shots and so on and so fourth, until Alice was finally satisfied.

"Alice I think you have gone mad." Edward had looked up and saw the line of people waiting to greet us. It started with Renee and ended with I think that was……MIKE!!

"Alice you invited Mike Newton!" I was now officially scared.

"Yes I did. You will thank me one of these days when you want to remember what happened to you in Forks, Washington." I had to admit she was right. It would all be something to laugh about eighty years from now.

Edward and I reached the front of the line and began greeting every last one of them.

"Bella I am so happy for you." Renee smiled and gave me a hug. She knew I had a lot of guest so she would wait until after to talk to me.

"Thank you Mom." Next, came Charlie who just reminded us that he was happy for us and that I could always change my mind. That part I was not happy about but that was Charlie for you.

Jessica and Angela came running up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella I knew he was the one when you first told me about him. I am so happy for you!!" Angela had of course said the most and almost started to cry.

"Bella I will miss you so much. You will have to keep in touch with me. You also have to visit." She gave me one last hug and walked off.

"Edward, are you bored yet?" I laughed and he gave me as kiss.

"Hang in there love. The line is getting shorter." He smirked as more of the people we knew from Forks came and greeted us. The line finally ended with Mike.

"Bella, I guess I have to say that I am happy for you but I did wish you had picked me." Then he did the unexpected and kissed me on the lips. I screamed through the kiss.

"MIKE!!" I wanted that boy to run as fast as he could because I wanted him dead right now. Edward began to stiffen as Mike laughed and ran off.

"Bella, are you bored yet?" He laughed so hard I thought he would start to cry venom. I then head Emmett's booming laughter over by Alice who was hiding her smirk on her face. Ha ha very funny guys. They wouldn't be laughing if Mike Newton kissed them. Edward gave me a kiss.

"It will be alright Love don't worry." He laughed some more but quietly so he thought that I couldn't hear him, oh well.

**Did you like it?**** This is another long one….sorry it has taken so long…I have had writers block for the past week! Not fun trust me! Then next chapter will probably not be as long as this one but the main event in this story won't happen until Chapter 6…please try not to get bored with it! It will get better I just need more typing time that's all! Haha I think my brain hurts enough! Anyway RXR the next chapter will come out within the next day or so! EXB 3 thanks Topazobsessor94 p.s the pics of Bella's wedding dress and her accessories are on my profile. Check it out! (Wow, this the longest A/N ever!)**


	5. The Reception and Edward's Car

Chapter 5: The Reception and His Car

Chapter 5: The Reception and His Car

It was high time Mike Newton got what he was asking for. The boy made me sick. It was highly inappropriate for him to do that at my wedding. I was starving now; I had only had time to eat one pop-tart this morning. I walked over with Edward to greet Jacob and Alice.

"Bella, you have got to try this." I ate it because I was starving but it was actually good.

"Edward, where did you get the food?" The taste was familiar but not to noticeable I guess.

"I got the catering from an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I think it was called Bella Italia?" That was the restaurant from our first "date." He had saved me for the second time that night and without him I would have been dead. It was one of my favorite nights in my list.

"Edward!" He smirked and gave my nose another kiss. I loved him so much. What have I done to deserve him? I didn't know but I loved it! This would be a day I would remember forever and you know it is starting to grow on me every second.

Emmett walked over to us. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk and I was also holding in a laugh.

"Nice robe Emmett!" I finally burst out laughing while Emmett rolled his eyes and then turned around.

"Does this make my butt look big?" He wiggled his rear end around trying to see it from behind. I laughed even harder and Edward walked over to clap him on the shoulder and shake his head. He began laugh as he walked away. I walked over to Alice.

"Alice, thank you so much for all of this. You did an amazing job." She smiled

"Don't I always? What is Emmett doing?" Rosalie immediately walked over to us.

"Oh! He is working that robe!" I laughed hysterically with Alice while Rosalie stomped off to get Emmett. She yanked him by the ear and started lecturing him. Man that boy was whipped. Alice and I were still laughing when Jasper came over.

"What is so funny?" Alice explained and he started laughing as Edward joined us again laughing as Rosalie threatened Emmett and he continued his act. We all were almost dying if that were possibly, from laughing so hard.

The day wore on as it came time to eat dinner. I was starving and I couldn't take it anymore. I was glad dinner was here. I ate all of my dinner and looked up at Edward.

"You are so sweet did you know that?" He leaned down and kissed me.

"I know." He grinned as the rest of our guest finished eating. I was having a good time. "Anything for you Love." Edward all of the sudden stiffened. I immediately got nervous.

Edward quietly got up and walked around to the front of the house. I followed quietly to front of the garage. I saw what he was disturbed about. I noticed that I began to smile holding back a laugh. Edward was scowling while he walked around to the Volvo. Another flashback hit me, _stupid shiny Volvo owner._ Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren were all crowded around his baby with a can a pink spray paint about to touch his car.

They were carrying more than just spray paint. Lauren had a bag of streamers and confetti and Jessica had a bottle of glue. Uh OH!! I started to laugh quietly.

"Hello guys! I wouldn't do that if I were you." They jumped so high they would have hit the garage ceiling if it wasn't so big.

"Ummmmm…."Mike looked like a scared Chihuahua. I knew he was probably really embarrassed. "Edward! We were just giving you your wedding present." Mike ran so fast to his car, started it, and drove away. If only I had a video camera. Alice came up behind me.

"Don't worry I have this on tape!" We were snickering from the bushes as the rest of the gang slowly dropped there weapons and walked away. They, too, bolted for there cars.

Edward yelled, "It would be a shame if something would have happened to my car!" He raised his eyebrow at us and rolled his eyes as we all walked back to the table.

"Edward!" I started laughing again," What did you do?" I kept laughing. Alice joined in while we watched the instant replay on her camera. We were snickering quietly as Emmett walked over and started laughing his booming laugh and almost fell on the floor.

"Dude, Mike looks like he's about to pee his pants!" We were all laughing except Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"Bella, it's time to cut the cake!" Alice pranced over to the cart and rolled it towards us.

"Alice I don't think-"

"Bella I will be fine!" Edward gave me a kiss as Alice handed us a knife. Edward took my hand and we cut the cake together. We pulled two pieces out of one clump. Edward put a piece in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. This is really good. I mouthed, "Are you ready?" He nodded and I tore the smallest piece of and put it in his mouth. He winced but he was fine. Emmett snickered and Rosalie shot him such a look!

"Now, it is time for the Bride and Groom to dance." WHAT?! There must have been a horrified look on my face because Edward bent down and kissed me.

"It will be alright Love. I won't let you fall." He guided me to the dance floor Alice had set up. The music began and I knew this tune all to well.

"Edward! You didn't!" I smiled and gave him a kiss while we/he danced.

"I knew you would like it." He really was amazing. I though back to when he had first showed me this piece:

_"Do you play?" She asked, inclining her head toward the piano._

_I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"_

_"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"_

_"No," I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."_

_Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion._

_"Edward can do everything right?" I explained._

_Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look._

_"I hope you haven't been showing off—it's rude." She scolded._

_"Just a bit," He laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug._

_"He's been too modest, actually," I corrected._

_"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged._

_"You just said showing off was rude," he objected._

_"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied._

_"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered._

_"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him._

_He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys. And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room filled with compassion so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment behind me at my reflection._

_Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"_

_"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding._

_He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."_

_I closed my eyes, shaking my head._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."_

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes._

_"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet._

The music ended. I didn't actually fall! Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. I didn't deserve him. It didn't seem as though I fit with him. It will though. Just the thought brought my spirits up again.

The night drew on. It was filled with merriment and many laughs. I had gotten used to dancing because I had danced with Charlie, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and even Carlisle. They all wanted to dance with me because it was a special occasion and I enjoyed there company. I never wanted the night to end which was surprising considering I don't like parties.

All in all, I was glad Alice had done what she did. We all had an amazing time. I would truly remember this as one of the best days of my life. The only thing I didn't like was the pain that surged through my feet. I had been standing in these high heels for hours and I wanted out. As soon as Renee and Charlie walked out of the Cullen house after everyone was gone the shoes went off.

"Ouch! My feet are killing me." Edward chuckled. He picked me up and ran me up to "our" room.

"You seemed to have a good time tonight am I wrong?" I yawned and he raised a curious eyebrow at me. "Tired are we?" I smirked and came over to sit in his arms.

"Do you want to change first love?" I was glad he said that, I was beginning to get frustrated with the white dress. "Alice told me to give you this.

"She did, did she?" I opened the delicately wrapped box. Inside was a pair of roll up sweat pants and a white tank top. Good old Alice knew me to well.

"I'll go change. I'll be right back." He smiled as I turned to go to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Edward came running towards me and pulled me into a kiss. "I'll miss you Mrs. Cullen." He smiled.

"I will miss you too Mr. Cullen." I gave him one last kiss before going into the bathroom and changing into my nice comfortable clothing. I hung the dress on a hanger and put the plastic bag on top of it so it would keep. I dragged my stuff back to Edward's room. He was sitting on his bed dressed in a pair of sweats and a white shirt.

"I missed you Love. Come here." I laid the dress on the back of the bed and ran over to sit with him on the couch.

"Today was amazing! I hope that Alice knows that I loved it. Did you have a good time?" He smiled.

"I had a great time Love. I could have done without Mike Newton but I guess that is all part of living here in Forks." He chuckled and wrapped his icy cold arms around me. He kissed the top of my hair.

"Love for now, sleep dream good dreams and tomorrow we will leave for our honeymoon. I love you more than anything in the world and I want you to have the best days of your existing human life." He started to hum my lullaby and almost drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Edward and I will always and forever."

**OKAY……u guys are probably thinking what was the point of this chapter…it is just a filler…I need more time for the next chapter because it is the chapter where everything happens so it will be longer than this one. PLEASe BE PATIENT….thank you for the reviews!! RXR NEW FLASH: if you did not know this already…..Twilight movie is being covered in the July 1****st**** issue of POPSTAR! Magazine!! So purchase ur magazine because its supposed to behind the scenes look….anyway RXR EXB**


	6. The Beginning of the End

CHAPTER 6: The Beginning of the End

I woke up in the yellow Porsche. I had had the best sleep I've had in a while manly because of all the danger I attract. Edward, Alice, and I were driving to the Airport. We had booked a flight to Hawaii for our honeymoon. The Cullen family apparently owned land down there. The beach would be private. Nobody would bother us and Edward would not have to be afraid of stepping out into the sun. Edward was going to get our cars taken up to us so that we didn't have to have a rental. It was probably not because of the rental but because of the fact that Edward absolutely loved his car. I don't think he wants Emmett to be alone with his baby for two weeks and I don't think that Emmett would exactly "leave" it in the garage either.

I pushed the thought of Emmett trashing Edward's car out of my mind as I saw the sign, now entering Port Angles blow by. I looked out the window as I sat up. Edward was driving fast again. I am guessing around 100 miles this time; judging by how fast the trees were blowing past us. I began to here Alice chattering in the background of my thoughts. The only reason why she was here was because she was just going to drive the car back after we got out. I couldn't wait until we entered that plane. Finally, then, Edward and I could be alone together.

I studied Edward from the back seat. Edward was driving and Alice and I were in the backseats. Alice said that we could talk normally back here without craning our necks so I gave in. Well, Alice would have shoved me back there anyway so it didn't matter. Edward's beautiful bronze hair and topaz eyes glistened in the cloudy sun. They were dazzling anywhere though. Even now, he was wearing a brown shirt and jeans; he made them look gorgeous. Alice was still babbling. What was she saying again? I picked up bits and pieces. She was rambling about what my power might be if I had one. Nobody was listening to her. I smirked when she mentioned being physic which launched her into a whole new topic how we could be even more close since we each saw the future. She mentioned twins and dressing the same and I immediately tuned her out again. _Ugh! Stop this madness. _Edward saw my expression from the rear view mirror, which I could tell by the way he looked at me was horrified, he knew I was looking at him. He mouthed, "I love you," and then chuckled silently to himself. I glared at him and he stopped laughing long enough to say I love you again. It didn't help that Alice was in her own little world.

I moaned. Alice stopped. "Were you listening to me?" No I wasn't. I couldn't say that though.

"What Alice?" She raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Edward who was still snickering.

"I was asking what kind of car you are thinking of driving after you are changed. I know you are getting a new one I just can't see which one. Nobody has made up their mind yet." I stared in disbelief at her. How on God's green Earth could one woman talk that long on one subject?

"Alice I don't know. I was going to let Edward choose my car." She shot me a glare and continued talking on and on. She was probably thinking, _Nice save Bella._ Once, I heard the word new wardrobe and I groaned again. This was going to be a long car drive.

It felt like hours went by before Edward finally looked back at Alice and me and said, "We are here!" I sighed in thankfulness. I could not sit through another conversation with Alice. As soon as I left that car I gave Edward a kiss and we entered the terminal and boarded our plane.

Edward and I reached our beach house the Cullen's owned on their land. We only had to drive the rental for a day or so. It didn't bother me. We were getting back from picking up the Volvo and the Guardian. I could not believe that he had bought me a car that had not come out in America yet. It made me angry because he had bought me a new car; I hated when he spent money on me. It was so unneeded. I had wished my car had not died. Believe it or not I loved that thing.

Edward was getting out of the Volvo as I grabbed the box that I had tightly wrapped for Edward's late birthday gift. He and I had bought each other something for our early/late birthdays and I knew he would like what he was getting. It was his idea because he thought that it would be nice if I had one more human gift, oh well. Even though I detested it, he said it was another hand-me-down.

I climbed out of my car and quickly rushed over to Edward. "I missed you." I kissed his nose.

"I missed you too Love," He smirked and we entered the house. Our luggage had all ready been shipped but I still needed to unpack everything. First, though, I handed him his box. He handed me a little bag and I didn't want to know what was inside. I hated when he bought me things. "Bella open yours first." He kissed me," Don't worry it's nothing to expensive." I began to panic; how much was too expensive.

I quickly pulled the tissue paper away and revealed what was inside. It was a charm. It looked like a heart but yet this time it was entailed with emeralds and sapphires it was gorgeous. "Edward this is gorgeous! How much did you spend on this?" I gasped at its beauty.

"Actually, this little bobble only cost twenty dollars. You see, it was another one of my mother's items but I took it to the jeweler to make it into a charm for your bracelet. You hate it don't you?" I glared at him.

"Edward I love it!" He smiled and I gave him another kiss. "Now it is your turn Mr. Cullen." He slowly ripped the rapping just to torture me. "Ahem." He laughed radiantly at me and opened the box. I had bought him a sixteen gigabyte I-Pod touch. It cost me all of my salary at the Newton's sports store but I knew I would not need it anymore anyway.

"Bella you didn't." He looked at me in amazement.

"Yes I did. Of course I had help; Emmett and Jasper staid up with me all night when you went hunting to help me load your whole CD collection onto that thing. It took us forever just to get through fifty of your CD's." I smiled at the memory. We were sprawled out in the living room with Carlisle's laptop bringing boxes of CD's out of his room. Emmett had his computer down to and we loaded them all up and compiled them. It was a long night.

"Bella you shouldn't have. This is amazing how much did this cost, Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." He looked confused but let it drop.

"This is amazing Mrs. Cullen. I love this more than my car." We laughed to each other. He leaned over kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up. He never broke the kiss. I had to remember to breathe. I weaved my hands through his hair and we walked into the other room. He closed the door quickly never breaking our kiss.

**(hint.hint. O.o u should no if u read the books)**

The next day Edward and I decided to go down to the beach. I quickly changed into my bathing suit and grabbed a towel and a pair of shorts that I put on. Edward changed into a pair of swim trunks and threw on a white shirt and we walked out to the car. Edward opened my door for me and I got in. He rushed around to the other side and started the car. We drove down the road towards the private beach. It was a lot less green here and I started to enjoy the sun again. Edward seemed to enjoy it as well.

We climbed out of the car after Edward parked in front of the wooden pier like stairway. Edward scooped me up and ran up the wooden pier, through the sand to where two towels sat laying lonely in the sand. The sun shimmered on his body like a diamond under light.

He set me down, and then lied next to me on the other towel. Edward glowing and all kissed me; from the neck up to my cheekbone then to the lips. He smiled through the kiss; an obvious sign on enjoyment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we sat there for the longest time. He pulled away to speak.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He chuckled and gave me a water bottle and smiled looking up at the sky. "Yes, I am having a wonderful time. Thank you so much Edward." I said during my giggles. He rolled over and stared at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at me curiously, searching my face, "Of course Edward." Didn't he know that already? I loved him so much. Why would he not be able to?

"I noticed earlier this summer that when we told Charlie that you sort of hold yourself whenever we talk about last September." I cringed as he mentioned it. I saw him truly asking out of curiosity.

"I really don't know Edward," I though for a moment, "The only thing that would keep me from falling to even smaller pieces was holding myself together like that." I saw the sadness in his eyes. It seemed like he was thinking.

"You know, I always did wonder how you went through those months. I could barely handle it myself. I had moved away from my family and down to South America. I didn't know if I would make it alive. When Rosalie called me and told me you were dead, I went directly to the Volturi." He looked quite sad for a vampire and I look up at him and whispered, "I love you." He smiled and I began to draw circles into his palm.

"I love you so much Love." He whispered in my ear as I shivered from his cool breath. "Do you love me enough to catch me?" He looked curiously at me and I got up and ran towards the water. He laughed and scooped me up half way and ran right into the waves.

"How does that answer your question?" We lay on the wet sand letting the water lap at our feet. "You are surprisingly moral for a vampire." He looked at me with questionably eyes. "I mean that you said that you don't have to many human instincts left but I think you are more human than you give yourself credit for." HE smirked; my favorite smile.

"Thank you Love; you are the most wonderful person in the world to me and I am glad I make you happy." Before I could answer, he crashed his lips into mine. The icy touch was almost gone because of the iciness of the water. I laced my fingers into his hair and we kissed for a few seconds before I almost wanted to pass out. He broke away and looked at me. "Sorry I forgot to breath," I was half smiling, half laughing. I flicked water up at his face. He laughed at me and cupped water in his hands and poured it over my head. "Ha, Ha Edward, very funny." I started giggling as he started to laugh.

We sat and let the water hit our legs for just a moment. I broke the silence. "Edward, may I ask you a question now?"

"Of course Bella, what is it?" He smiled and stared at me intensely.

"Why did you look so angry at me those first couple of days? Well, I know why but what was going through your mind?" He laughed and I smiled waiting for his answer.

"I thought you were my own personal demon sent from hell; a demon that would ruin me. I was wrong wasn't I?" He gently kissed my nose gently and I laughed. He pulled me into a passionate kiss that lasted almost too long. I pulled away this time; I needed to breathe. My heart was rising at probably unsafe measures but who cares? Edward seemed amused.

He scooped me up and ran up to our towels. He wrapped an extra around me and held me in his arms which, for what seemed like, hours. We talked about our wedding and I mentioned the car and his face became scrunched and I laughed. We talked for awhile as we lay in the beach with each other.

I woke up from another glorious night as I tilted my head. Edward was sitting next to me. I noticed that his eyes were a deep onyx color. "Edward you need hunt." I was not asking I made a statement.

"Bella, I'm fine." I looked at him and he slowly got up. "Fine! Please be safe Bella. I will be back by night fall." He kissed me and ran out the door. I knew I was doing him a favor. He knew he was hungry and I was not having an unhappy Edward.

I tend to get very anxious when Edward is not ever with me. I began to feel the need to keep busy. I did a load of laundry and sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. I began to become bored so I decided to go down to the beach.

Alice had bought me a new bathing suit from some designer store. I decided to put it to good use. I wanted to try the bikini on first though by myself before I could wear it with Edward.

I quickly changed and decided it was very cute and that it was acceptable. I grabbed my bag and slipped my bracelets off and set them on the dresser. I also grabbed my cell phone and slipped it into the pair of board shorts that Alice had also bought me.

I got into the car and drove finding a little slip of paper right between the radio of my car. In Edward's elegant script it wrote:

_Be Safe my Bella._

I laughed remembering the last time he had written me a note. I arrived at the beach in record time considering there was no traffic because this was Edward's land.

I walked down the sand carry _Wuthering Heights_ and my I-pod that was given to me for graduation from Renee. I had to say I loved it.

I set my towel down and laid down opening my book and placing my headphones into my ears. The sound of Linkin Park was blaring into my ears as I re-read my book thinking.

I realized as I got tired of reading and decided to just lie down letting the music take me under. The sand and the sun felt warm…just like my mechanic…_No Bella No! Bella Cullen Bella Cullen Bella Cullen._

I had felt very bad for Billy when Jacob pulled his Houdini trick on us and disappeared out of nowhere for such a long time.

The sun began to start to make me feel very hot and I suddenly realized I had been lying there for four hours! Edward would not be home for awhile so I decided to take the long route back to my car. I had a lot of time. Maybe I could just fix myself some early dinner and watch the video Alice had taken of the wedding. I forgot to leave it at the house back in Forks so that gave me an excuse to not be bored. Plus it was starting to get dim out and Edward would not approve.

I packed my things up and walked the long route to the street. I did have a couple hours to burn so I decided to walk all the way around.

I walked through the hot sand while I thought about what was now and what was to come. I was to be a vampire and I was supposed to be excited. I was excited to be with Edward forever. My reasoning was about the difference in attraction. I was not worried about the pain or the leaving everything behind thing either. I was worried that Edward and I would not love each other as much as we did now. I didn't want to be lusting for blood but I knew it would happen and the sooner it did I was worried Edward would be out of the picture. I didn't need to worry about him loving me; it was I who I was worried about. I was very nervous about the possibility that I would become a monster. I mean that I would no longer care for anything but blood.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind. Tears were rolling down my face as I remembered I had never said good bye to anyone. Jacob was my best friend and I knew I wouldn't be able to see him for awhile because I would be thirsty. He left the wedding before I could say a formal good bye. I knew I would never see Angela ever again. She was such a good friend to me and now I would have to leave her behind as well as Charlie and Renee. They were my parents! They loved me.

I knew now what Edward meant about Human experiences. Is it too late to say I told you so? That did not matter anymore. I would love Edward forever and we would live happily ever after forever. Now, I was Isabella Marie Cullen. Now, I would spend eternity for Edward. I set myself straight as the tears slowly stopped flowing.

I had already reached the car and began driving. I watched the world blow by me as I held back tears and sped up the driveway. I got out the car and grabbed my bag of stuff and walked up the door. _That's funny. The door is open. Edward must be home early!_ I walked through the door slipping of my flip-flops and dropping my bag at the door. "Edward I'm Home!" I had shouted and dropped my book and I-pod on the table in the foyer. I slung my towel on the chair in the dining room. I began to feel nervous; something wasn't right. "Edward!" No answer, I heard a shuffling in the kitchen looked up. A dark cloaked figure was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Isabella, we've been waiting for you." I let out a measly scream with all the might that was left in my body before everything went dark.

**OMG cliff hanger! Ahaha I told u if u stuck with me I would get around to the main idea anyway READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! RXR EXB3 forever thanx topaz obessor94**


	7. Finding What was Left

**Heyy guys….srry this is takin so long… my cliffy definetly upset people haha well here.** Thank you for the reviews b the way keep going!

CHAPTER 7: Finding what is Left

EDWARD CULLEN (3 hours before):

Bella had surprisingly kicked me out of the house. I really hadn't noticed that I was thirsty. I loved that girl more than anything in the world and time flies when your having fun. She knew when I needed to hunt better than I did myself. Which, in the long run was not safe for her to be around me when I was thirsty; I probably should have thought about hunting earlier than this.

I drove to the dense forest in that was located on the very edge of the Hawaiian island so it would take me awhile to get back. Bella would just have to stay out of trouble for that long. I quickly jumped out, wanting to get this done as fast as I could so I could see my angel angel's face again. I ran into the trees letting go of my senses and swiftly smelled four rabbits. **(A/n: sorry rabbit fans.)** I quickly drained them and found two deer grazing and pounced on them.

As soon as I was completely content, I walked out of the trees at a human pace not to stir up suspicion. I soon as my car was insight I dashed a little bit too quickly over to the car. I missed my Bella so much and I needed to get home.

It has been at least three hours and I was starting on my last two hours of driving left. I loved Bella more than you could imagine. I am some what worried about her becoming a "monster" like me. My conscious always split down the middle. One side was selfish and wanted Bella to be with me forever. The second side felt bad because she was missing all of human experiences and I wanted her to live a normal life. My selfish side has been taking over a lot lately. I truly knew that her becoming a vampire was a bad idea. Of course it was what she wanted I would give it to her. She has made her decision and I knew my Bella would not give up so easily.

I started to become quite enthralled in my thinking and nearly an hour past before I had realized I needed to make my turns. I gently got myself on track and placed my headphones in my ears and slowly went into the music. Bella, my angel, had bought me this I-pod for my birthday and I thought it was so sweet of her to buy me this and put all the music on it. She was my life now; God I loved her so much.

I had given her a brand new car after her car had died. I thought about that fateful day when Rosalie had "accidentally" damaged the engine. I chuckled darkly to myself. Rosalie knew that Bella needed a new car but I knew that I could never force her into getting one. Rosalie took matters into her own hands and the car "died" in the middle of the road while I just happened to be there. I remembered how I laughed when Bella finally said that the car had had its last breaths and that she needed a new one. I had bought her a Mercedes Guardian which isn't even available in the United States of America. That car was set up with so much armor that she could get rolled by a sixteen wheeler and still come out without a scratch.

I was now driving down the main road to our beach house. I could practically smell Bella from here. I wanted to be with her so badly. I sped up to a faster mileage. I heard a small shriek and I took my headphones out of my ears. It sounded close. Alice had not seen anything happening at all and she would have called though. I still rushed home even if it was just Bella talking in her sleep. She began to do that more often. I think that she was under a lot of stress lately which I think has been somewhat relieved considering that Jacob had indeed came back. I hated that dog more that anything in the world but I knew that he made Bella happy so I would need to get along with him for her. She needed a break. If it wasn't James coming after her, it was Victoria and her pack of newborns, then Jacob ran off without notice and to top it all off the Volturi were chomping at the bit to have her damned to hell. I shivered involuntarily. Bella really was being forced to become a vampire and it scared me. I wanted her to stay human as long as she wanted but I knew that to save her life she would have to be changed.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head as I pulled into the driveway. I locked the car and walked up to the house. _That's funny the door is wide open._ I could smell Bella in the house so I knew everything was fine now. I figured that the wind blew it open after Bella didn't shut it hard enough.

I began to smell Bella over in the kitchen. She was probably eating. She tended to eat dinner quite late. I decided to surprise her. I crept into the kitchen quietly to sweep her off her feet.

"Bella-"There was no Bella. "BELLA I'M HOME!" Maybe she was upstairs. No movement was made. I quickly ran through the house searching everywhere. Oh for love of god did she fall asleep at the beach? That meant she was vulnerable. I quickly ran towards the beach no one was there. I sprinted up back to the house searching it again. I noticed her car was still in the driveway.

I ran back to the kitchen panicking and wondering where she was and why I smelled Bella here in the house. I quickly followed the scent to a spot on the hardwoods; a puddle really. There was blood spilled all over the underside of the kitchen table. I began to worry even worse. I noticed a letter that had been obviously dipped into it. My God please tell me that Bella is okay Please!

I swiftly picked the piece of paper up and read the script so harshly written in the page.

_Dear Eddie,_

_ You are probably wondering where your sweet Bella is; am I correct? Bella is with me and I__have no intention of giving her back. We have been waiting to long for her to become a vampire and now you have missed your limits. Do not follow or the choice will not be hers to make; life or death or in this case immortality or termination._

_ -Demetri-_

I started to sob. My Bella was gone from me and was facing death because of me. What have I done? I flipped open my phone and immediately called Carlisle. We still had a dead line. What had he meant missed our limits? The Volturi must have been more excited then I had expected. Why was it Bella? I was still sobbing when Carlisle picked up.

"Hello Edward, are you guys having a good time?" I started to sob again.

"No….Carlisle…it's Bella…" There was a long silence.

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle seemed almost hysterical on the other line.

"Bella was taken…..there is a puddle of blood on the floor and a note. I need help." Carlisle was mumbling in the back ground. _Oh my God why Bella?_ "Edward, tell me what you know now." I fumbled with the note in my hands.

"I came home form hunting and the door was wide open and I smelled Bella. I walked into the kitchen and there was no sign of her. I searched the house and there was no Bella. Then I spotted a puddle of blood and a note dipped into it and it basically said that we did not change Bella fast enough and that she was going to die if we chased after her. It was signed by Demetri." I was sobbing again at the thought that I just might loose Bella. The other end went silent.

"Edward, how long will it take for you to get back to Washington?" I calculated the amount of time.

"I think I can get there in less than five hours by plane." I knew that Carlisle had an audience because I could here Alice's nervous voice in the background.

"Edward, catch the first flight you can find. Alice will pick you up from the airport and I will make some calls. Do not worry we will figure this out."

"Okay I will be there; thank you Carlisle." He hung up with me and I immediately called the airlines. "Hello. I need to get a ticket for a flight from Honolulu to Phoenix. If possible I will need it for today and I would like it to be direct."

"There is an opening for a flight at 11:30pm. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's great. Please make the reservation of the tickets under the name Cullen." She had set everything up and I immediately walked to the kitchen to clean up the mess. It was now 10:30 so I had a half an hour to kill before I could leave.

I swiftly finished cleaning the floor. I had held my breathe knowing full well it was Bella's blood. I found that it was fresh and that it was her scream that I had heard. She was obviously in need of help and I should have been there. Damn it! Why is it that Bella had to be the one?

I searched around the house for evidence. Bella must have been at the shore. Her bag lay dumped on the floor and her towel draped on the chair. I picked up each item carefully taking in her calming scent. Wait! Her cell phone isn't here. That means that she has it. I remember Bella and I were having a debate about where the best place for her cell phone was. She had made the argument that she hated to carry around a purse just because of a cell phone. Alice had offered to buy her a purse for her cell phone I had bought for her. She immediately refused and had decided that her pocket was the best place for it for easy access. I began to have hope.

I whipped my phone out of my pocket and quickly opened my text message inbox. I desperately sent a message to Bella's phone. _(Edward, _**Bella**_**)**_

_Sending Message: Bella r u okay? Where r u ? Stay Calm_

I waited five minutes for a response.

**Incoming Message: I am fine for now. Idk where I am but when I was forced on a plane the attendant was foreign. ** **I Luv you Edward!**

I wanted to die…Bella my angel was trapped and probably in the middle of nowhere.

_Sending Message: Love it will be alright. Do not worry. I love You too._

The response took awhile longer to come in.

**Incoming Message: Strike One Cullen; two more and she's out.**

_Demetri_. I wanted him to die in hell right now. The love of my life was being threatened and probably tortured or worse and I could not do anything to help her. I began to sob again. Bella, my Bella, please…no. I needed to get her back. Damn them! Why now? My Bella, my sweet Bella, didn't need this. She is my life; I can't lose her! I loved her with all my soul and whatever was left.

It was 11:00pm so I needed to get to the airport. I grabbed Bella's bracelets which sat on the end table. Charlie had given her a gold braided bracelet as a wedding present. It was absolutely gorgeous. I knew it must have cost him a fortune which is why it was so sweet of him. I brushed the other bracelet that Alice had given her. She had been so excited to see Bella open them up. Alice wanted Bella's attire to be perfect and she knew that this would give it her touch. I gently touched the last bracelet. God, why did it have to be her? I hooked them all to my key ring while slowly admiring the last one.

I remembered the day that Alice had held that graduation party. Jacob had bought her this bracelet as a simple reminder of her. He had made the charm all by him and I thought he did a good job. Bella had never liked getting gifts that had cost too much; she enjoyed the homemade type. I for one had thought that she needed something to remember me by and had given her a hand-me-down that was my mother's. I gently shifted that diamond heart. The light reflected rainbows onto my shoe. If I was human I would have cried.

I picked up my keys with the bracelets and walked out the door. I slipped my headphones on as I started the car. I looked through the songs finding which one would calm me down. I chose Debussy. Bella and I had frequently listened to this when we were alone in my room. Our favorite was Claire de Lune but I loved to listen to anything by him really. My God why her? My invisible tears slowly fell down my cold hard face; invisibly wetting my face.

**Heyyy guys… what do you think so far? REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! If I have 6 reviews before the end of the day I will post a new chapter tonight. SO GET REVIEWING lol anyway I have posted more pictures on my profile from the wedding and the bracelet Charlie gives her so RXR EXB forever and I hope you guys are excited as I am for Breaking DAWN!! Thank you for the support !topaz obsessor94**


	8. Theories

**Heyyy you guys are amzing and I thank you for my reviews. PLEASe keep reading. EXB**

**--**

CHAPTER 8: THEORIES

I drove faster than usual. It didn't matter anymore. My Bella was in danger of dying; leaving me forever. I would never be able to see her face. I would never be able to see her crimson cheeks flare up when she was embarrassed. She made my life complete and could not bear to see her go. I didn't understand why the Volturi had to complicate things.

The last thing I had said to her was to, "Bella be Safe." I wanted to badly to say in person, "I love you." You couldn't understand how much I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted so badly to live forever with her in peace and enjoy the rest of our existence. It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.

Why were the Volturi so anxious? To Hell with it! Demetri wanted her dead. Aro would do anything for Bella to become a vampire. Why did it have to happen now though! I knew that something was up. They couldn't possibly have one reason for taking her now.

Bella was so sweet and innocent. She didn't deserve this. I drove faster; turning the music up louder. I was sobbing harder and harder. I couldn't do anything and I felt worthless.

I arrived at the airport and got out of my parked car. I walked past the glass wall and took a quick glance at my appearance. I had looked like I had been put on a rollercoaster without a seatbelt. My hair was messier than usual and my clothing was wrinkled and hanging on my shaking body.

I got to the front desk to grab my tickets. I was hearing this lady's thoughts. _Oh my Gosh! He is absolutely gorgeous too bad I'm married. He looks single…_

Women like this disgusted me. Weren't they supposed to be happy with the men they married? I think that they only do it for the pleasure like life is a game that you must win. It disgusted me.

"Can I help you sir?" She was probably trying to be flirtatious but I was not in the mood.

"Cullen." I just wanted to get the tickets and leave. _Shoot! He has a ring! That girl is too lucky!_ My Bella…That women would not stop would she. "Here is your ticket sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She then winked at me. I gave her such a glare so that if looks could kill she would be dead. I stalked off.

I swiftly avoided the crowds and boarded the plane. I placed my music back in my ears; blaring it so that the whole world was blocked out. I sat in this position the whole ride' not even bothering to talk or speak to the attendants.

When we finally landed I raced a little too fast towards the entrance so that I could find Alice. Her Porsche pulled up and I quietly put my measly bag in the back of her car. She got out.

"Edward, how are you holding up?" She gave me a weak smile as I pulled my headphones out of my ears. "Not well. What about you?" She turned her face towards me and rushed into my arms.

"God Edward! Why her? She was my best friend! I loved her!" She sobbed into my chest as I patted her hair and rubbed up and down her back. I abruptly noticed that I was clutching Bella's bracelets in my pocket, while I silently sobbed with her.

"Alice can you do me a favor?" She nodded in my direction. "Could you hold on to these for Bella?" She looked down at my hand and gave me a weak smile.

"Edward I can't, they are Bella's." I smiled down at her.

"Bella would have wanted it." We slowly embraced again as I linked her bracelets on Alice's arm. We then silently walked to the car; both of us silently sobbing.

**Bella Cullen (a/n: no she isn't dead..)**

I sat in a room gagged and tied to a table leg that was placed in a dark room on a cold hard floor. The table was nailed down; there was no escaping. I wanted Edward now and I wasn't sure how this was going to end. I wasn't sure if I would even see him again for that matter. My life was hanging on a string waiting to be cut off with even the slightest movement.

Demetri and Felix treated me like I was a bag of vegetables; throwing me every where they went, shoving me into cars, and yanking me around. They had also taken my phone; my last chance at telling Edward where I was. I wish I knew where it was at.

Demetri's eyes terrified me as he paced the floor in front of me. His eyes were nothing like Edward's. His eyes were red and evil. I really had no sense of what he was doing. I still had a week before I was supposed to be changed.

My poor Edward came home to nothing. That must have ripped his heart out. I just wish I could curl up in Edward's arms one more time. As I now stared at the now pitch black room I realized I was counting the days until I would die.

It is said that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. There are times like this that you realize life was very good to you. You realize life is not something you play with...

**Edward Cullen:**

Alice and I drove in silence towards Forks; not even bothering to turn the radio on. Alice's sobbing started to quiet as we pulled into the driveway. I reluctantly helped Alice out of the car, wishing it was Bella.

We quickly walked into the house. I glanced around the open family room. My family all sat on the couch with sad eyes. Esme was wrapped in Carlisle's arms as Rosalie quickly entered the room and sat on Emmett's lap. She looked up at me with the most terrified eyes. Rosalie had warmed up to Bella, especially towards the day of the wedding. I knew everyone loved Bella and didn't want any harm to come to her. They all knew that we needed a plan. It will take a miracle to be able to sneak past Demetri.

Alice quickly joined Jasper on the other couch as Esme got up and gave me a hug. She looked at me sympathetically but I knew she felt pain like me.

Carlisle stood up." Now that we are all here, we should begin." He quickly pulled a stool from the counter and sat in the middle of the room; surrounded by all of us. I quickly took a seat next to Esme. "Now Edward, please tell us the story from start to finish. We know the basics of the story but maybe if you mention a couple details we may find some clue is to what is going on." I quickly stood up and recalled what had happened. Alice almost looked like she could have passed out and Jasper had a pained look on his face throughout my whole tale. I was guessing that he was becoming swarmed with mixed emotions. I had finally finished telling the events that lead up until I hung up with Bella.

"Carlisle, Demetri took her phone and threatened to kill her if we went after her. What are we going to do?" I looked with pleading eyes around the room.

"Edward, I have made a couple of calls. My first call was to Aro." I began to growl. "Edward clam down. He had nothing to do with this. He is very disappointed in both of them but--" I interrupted.

"Both?" Carlisle began again.

"It was reported that Felix and Demetri were both gone. I believe that Aro gave us a lot of information that we need.

Aro told us that Demetri and Felix have in fact bitten many humans in the last couple of weeks." I cringed. _Bella. _"He said to me that he now realized that those humans did not have the potentials that they had lied about and these people were only turned for their pleasure. He then realized that Demetri and Felix were planning something after I had told him about Bella's situation." This was becoming Victoria all over again.

"So…basically you are saying that Bella is in the hands of Demetri and Felix as well as an army of new born vampires?" It felt like my undead body had died inside; like my heart had been ripped out thousands of times. My poor Bella was in the hands of two of the most dangerous vampires in the world and there was nothing I could do.

"Edward. We all love Bella. We will find a way to her back safely. Although, my one problem is, is that we don't know why they are doing this." I thought for a moment. Why would they want Bella now? They knew she would have been changed a week after.

"They probably just did it because they are a bunch of stuck up buttheads." Emmett looked frustrated, as he said before; _no one messes with my little sister and gets away with it. _"I think we should just fight the idiots and teach them a fatal lesson." He had a mischievous grin smacked on his face.

"Emmett, they told us that if we fought with them, they would kill Bella." Emmett looked horrified and shut up for the rest of the discussion.

"I still cannot see Bella. For some reason I know she is there and alive but I cannot visually see her. This has never happened before even when she was with Jacob. This is somehow different. You don't know how much this scares me." Alice looked like she was about to fall into a million pieces.

"Alice don't worry we find Bella and get her back in one piece." Alice then buried her head in Jasper's chest; clutching Bella's bracelets. Rosalie now spoke for the first time today.

"Well, this may sound stupid and a bit comic book-ish, but what if they are just after power?" I gapped at her. That was so simple. Why hadn't we all thought about that?

"Please, explain Rose." I was now fully interested.

"Well, what if they truly believe with all their heart that Bella will have a very strong power if she is changed." I began to catch on. "They mist want to be able to control who Bella uses her "mystery power" on." Carlisle was now standing.

"That is a very good observation and it is simple enough to work. I do believe tat it is quite possible. This is because Demetri and Felix never liked to work under Aro. This might have caused many years of harsh feelings; and now they want revenge, so to speak. They want to control the Volturi." I had a really bad feeling about this.

Alice spoke, "If this is true, why would they threaten her life?" I knew exactly what would happen.

"They would do that because they know they would lose because of the Victoria situation so there reasoning is if they can't have her, nobody can." I fell silent wishing that I would not have gone hunting.

**Sooo…what do you think? REVIEWS MAKE MY dAY! I m sorry this is short but I am goin on vacation soon so I don't really hav enough time but don't worry I will finish…. For more fanfictions.. visit ****www.twilightvampiresrox.**** RXR EXB forever**

**Topazobsessor**


	9. Teaming Up!

CHAPTER 9: Teaming UP

CHAPTER 9: Teaming UP

There was a deep aching in my chest. I had finally realized that maybe this time I wouldn't be able to save her. The aching worsened as I realized that this was my entire fault. It was my fault that she was taken. If I hadn't been so stubborn about changing her, she wouldn't be gone. Now I knew how Bella felt that day in the fall. I knew the pain and the emptiness she felt knowing that the one she loved would probably never come back.

Of course, I was not giving up. I knew we could get her back. I glanced around the room. Emmett had a horrified look smacked across his face from Carlisle's last comment. I knew fairly well that everyone was thinking the same way as I was.

"We need to have a group along with us. I can call Tanya's coven and find out if she will help but I know her sister will not be joining us. She still had hard feelings." Carlisle looked sad knowing those were the only people who were going to help. Aro had already decided that he didn't care whether she was changed or not because he was Aro. It wasn't expected I guess. The Volturi only cared for their matters.

"Carlisle I think it would be a good idea if we called the wolves," I broke the silence.

"Edward I think that is a pretty good idea. Jacob would come in a heartbeat and so would Seth. I am not sure about the rest, but we can try." He looked at me with anxious eyes. Carlisle was never one to be like this but he knew that if we didn't act quickly, his daughter would be dead. I think that Carlisle loved Bella as if she really was blood related.

I flipped open my phone. It rang awhile until an all too familiar gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Jacob, are you doing anything right now?"

"No, I am not. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Jacob its Bella. She was taken by two members of the Volturi."

"I will call the pack. Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, I am glad you want to help. We can meet in the clearing by my house in like 30 minutes?"

"That should be fine. I will get to your house first to get the whole story before I call Sam. That should still give us 30 minutes. I will see you then." He seemed like he was gasping for air. Jacob did not seem very calm and I knew he felt as much pain as I do.

"Carlisle, Jacob says that he can meet us in ten minutes out in the clearing with or without the pack." Carlisle got up to pick up the phone and to call Tanya. I shivered. That women/vampire scared me more than the Volturi. She just would force conversations and act like I loved her back when I really didn't. If Bella were here she probably would have turned bright red with jealousy.

I walked out to the porch to watch for the werewolves. I watched the summer trees rustle as the warm breeze subtly blew in. It reminded me of Bella's beauty. Everything around me reminded me of Bella. I wanted her with all of life to just be okay and to have her sit in my lap while I held her all night.

Bella had given me purpose. She fulfilled my every need in all the ways I couldn't.

Jacob had, by now, pulled into our driveway. He swiftly got out and ran to me.

"What happened? Do not spare me any of the details. Where is Bella?" He looked a little perturbed and since I didn't want any werewolves exploding around here anytime soon, I explained everything. I explained all the events that led up to today. He cringed when I mentioned the puddle of blood; so did I for that matter. Bella had meant something to both of us.

"Edward, what are you guys planning? I can tell you right now the guys are in, because they now how much Bella means to me. The one thing we do hold against them is large numbers." I looked at him curiously. The pack only consisted of like nine last time I saw them. "Some new werewolves were 'born' while you guys were away." I nodded in understanding. Jacob walked inside and I followed.

"Alice can I see the phone?"

"Sure Jake." Jake grabbed the phone from Alice and dialed what seemed like Sam's number. My hopes for saving Bella were getting stronger. We now had Tanya plus her coven, and now the pack. We were experienced enough to be successful.

Jacob had hung up the phone and joined the rest of us in the living room. Carlisle entered the room again.

"Tanya will be here in awhile. They have recruited one extra since we last saw them. His name is Garret and he is Kate's new mate." **(a/n: just trying to incorporate what I can)**. That meant we had one extra.

"We need to start planning to kill those morons where they stand!" Emmett was now standing himself.

"We all know how to defeat newborns from the incident in June. We just need to figure out how to get to Bella without the Volturi killing her off." I shivered as Jacob spoke. Carlisle sat down on the same stool that was in the family room.

"Now the problem is, Demetri is a tracker. I know that he will be able to sense us coming faster than Felix. Felix is an amazing fighter which we can put up against our greatest fighter. I would say it was between Jasper and Emmett. Demetri will have to be thrown off." Everyone looked thoughtfully at one another. Then, Jacob spoke first.

"You said that Alice couldn't see the pack right?" Carlisle nodded. "Well, what if it goes the same way with Demetri? What if, our scent could cover your scent? I think that if I am speaking plausible, that we could take care of the newborns with you and Esme while Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper go after Demetri and Felix. This way, we everyone is distracted to we can kill Demetri and Felix and take Bella." Alice stared wide-eyed at him, astonished. Jacob had just come up with a plan that just might work.

"I do believe that is our greatest idea but we have one glitch. We don't know where they are at." My stomach dropped. Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have come after you when I heard that scream.

"Can't you trace phone calls?" Rose spoke up.

"Yes, Rose but that involves the police and I don't think that can happen." Carlisle looked around the room for more answers.

"We could always steal the equipment." Of course, Emmett would come up with the more fun option.

"I don't even know what we are looking for though," I said.

"Well, I know that the police use a special phone that is hooked up to the computer and the software. If we could get a hold of the computer and the phone we would be in business." Rose was thinking of ways to get the stuff.

"We would have to get into the station which is easy if we take Charlie's ID; which should be fairly easy because he falls asleep rather early in the night." I knew this first hand.

"I don't like the idea of stealing but because Bella may be in a fatal position, I am all for it." This was the first time Esme had spoken today. I was glad that everyone was going to help.

"Alright Alice, Emmett, and Jasper you are going to the station, and Rose and Edward you have to get Charlie's ID" Carlisle gave us all a reassuring glance and we left.

I went off running with Rose over to the, oh so familiar, house of Charlie's.

**Heyy guys……sorry this is so short but I can tell you that I will be coming out with two more short chapters today so I hope that makes up for it…. Anyway check out my website… ****www.twilightvampiresrox.**** that is a .webs link no just a .com so anyway. Breaking dawn?? I liked it all in all but you know it did leave you hanging…anyway REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MAKE MY DAY!!**

**Thank you!**

**Topaz obessr94**


	10. The House

CHAPTER 10: The House

I felt like I was useless. We were desperate. I know this because we were relying on human technology to find a supernatural vampire. We really were going out on a limb because there were many flaws in our plan. What if Demetri doesn't answer the cell phone? What if we are too late? I started to tremble at the realization that maybe Bella wasn't even alive anymore. I just had to pray that Bella was still there with Demetri and Felix.

Alice was right about one thing. Bella was my weakness; just like werewolves were Alice's and Bella was mine. I couldn't go on without her. If this ended badly I probably would not be able to handle it.

Rose and I, by now, had reached the Swan residence. I peered into the window and Charlie was dosing off in the family room. We only had to wait for about 10 minutes. We could sneak into Bella's room and wait for him to trudge upstairs.

"Rose we can enter through that window and wait there." I pointed to Bella's bedroom window. "Charlie is about to walk upstairs to his room across the hall."

Rose nodded. "His gun and his ID are hanging in the foyer near the kitchen window." We silently crept up the tree near the window. The window was closed but Bella's window is really old so it's very easy to break into.

I slowly grabbed the shutter of the window and slid my hand under the framing, cracking open the ancient window. I then opened it fully, quietly entering into the familiar bedroom. Bella's scent was still strong in her old room. It gave me a sense of peace. Rose came in behind me.

"I haven't been in here in awhile." She looked around the now halfway boxed up room that Bella used to be in. She was, of course, going to live with us so her things were going to get moved when she and I were to come back from our honeymoon.

"It still smells the same." I took in every last detail of the room. The scent, color, and the furniture were all the same but different in some way because one thing was missing. Bella.

I heard Charlie stomp up the steps. "Charlie is going up to bed so be ready to grab his ID and leave." Rose nodded as I peered into the hallway from the halfway open door. Charlie had reached the top of the steps and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.**( a/n: I kno everyones probably like omg I though it was like noon…well you know it would drag out the story to long if we actually waited for that to happen so anyway don't get mad over the timing lol anyway keep reading) **Rose was the first one out the door and down the steps. I carefully took one last glance at the room and rushed down to the kitchen.

"The ID is on the hook, get it and lets go." I quickly grabbed the ID and ran back up the steps and out the window behind Rosalie. I quickly shut the window and ran back towards the station to meet up with Alice.

**Short little extra…now to travel to Alice…..RXR long chapter is coming after the Alice extra…so hang tight!**


	11. Captive

**So so so so so so so srry for not updating at all its been hard because of school and stuff . but thank you so much for the reviews alerts and favorites I've been getting and I will post names at the end of the story! Anway Enjoy!**

**Recap:**_** Edward has taken the pass from Charlie and is off to meet Alice then back to the house they go to meet the pack!**_

CHAPTER 11: Captive

BELLA CULLEN:

I sat waiting; waiting for some kind of sign that I was going to make it through this and be with Edward forever. I knew for a fact that Edward was coming to rescue me because he loved me and I knew that Alice wouldn't let him quit or hurt himself in the process. I wanted so badly just to leap up into his cold arms and let him hum me to sleep. I wanted my Edward and my family.

I glanced down at my clothes. I had fallen one or two times and cause blood. I did everything I could to conceal it. This meant ripping pieces off of my beach cover up and wrapping them so tightly around my arm and leg as to stop the bleeding immediately. My hair was matted with dirt and blood from a previous injury caused by the rough handling of the newborn known as Sarah. That injury had been seen by Demetri who only made it worse causing my hair to look like it did know. My face had dirt and blood caked to it and the once white beach cover up was now a shade of brownish red. _Why should my appearance even matter? _ I laughed grimly. I chose now to care about my looks. Alice would be proud. I then forced a smile on my face.

It is said that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. There are times like this that you realize life was very good to you. You realize life is not something you play with. I remember living in Phoenix with my mother and moving to this small town of Forks.

Little had I known that I would meet the love of my life that isn't human but the exact opposite; a vampire. My memories flooded through me. The first day I took a glance at the Cullen family. I remember being in aw of their beauty. I soon found myself in love with my Edward and began our story after that. All of our memories flashed through my mind; Port Angeles, the meadow, James, the leaving, Jacob my sun, the motorcycles, _his _returning, Victoria, our wedding, and our honeymoon. All in all I had had a pretty remarkable life so far in my eighteen years of existence. I had lived, loved, and laughed my way through so far.

What I wouldn't give to have Alice sitting by my side poking me with mascara and blush. Those things I had dreaded would have been heaven right now because I was with the ones I loved then. I knew Edward would come save me. He would wouldn't he? He wouldn't forget and think it was hopeless? He loved me and I knew that from the start. I would get out of this dead or alive. I knew it.

EDWARD CULLEN:

I ran through the forest at top speed hoping to get there as fast as possible. I knew that my Bella was suffering somewhere and I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to save her.

Charlie wasn't to be up for work for another hour so we should be fine time wise. I flipped open my cell. I called Carlisle to see if there was any update. Jasper and Emmett had branched off to see if Demetri had left any evidence of where there were at if all else failed. Bella Bella Bella, I love you.

By this time I had reached the station and quickly found Alice outside the door hidden in a couple bushes. I handed her the key card and we got in.

"Edward, she will be alright. We will get to her in time stop worrying." She had noticed my distressed appearance.

"Alice, I know but this is Bella we are talking about I can't help but expect the worst." She sighed as we entered the main office quarters.

We searched the office but this device was no where to be found. I began to worry. This was our last hope. I searched through all of the cabinets and drawers of the desks and counters but nothing.

About forty-five minutes passed and we had still not found it when we heard the door to the Police Station open. Alice gave me a worried glance and it further worried me about what she had seen. We had made a mess, throwing things around because we meant to clean it up before we left so it had looked like something had been robbed.

The person slowly made its way in our direction as Alice crept up by the doorway. Finally the person had shown his face and the one person I had most dread to be here was staring right at me. Charlie; Chief Swan of all people. Alice looked at me with a worried glance and Charlie saw me.

"Who is there? I am warning you, there will be consequences for breaking into a police station." He looked angry. I believe at this point he hadn't recognized me. Alice put a vision in my head and I grimaced.

"Hey there Charlie!" Alice bounced from the side, scaring the crap out of Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" Then he saw me for real this time. "Edward?! What are you doing here? Where is Bella?" He looked like he could murder me.

"Charlie we will explain on the way over to the house because you will need to accompany us back because it involves Bella." He nodded.

"Charlie, sir, I am sorry how this is turning out but we need equipment from your station. It is an emergency situation right now." Charlie's eyes were as big as saucers as he proceeded forward. He seemed to stand and stare directly at me.

"What equipment do you need?" His eyes looked worried.

"We need the machine you use to track phone calls." His eyes went from worried to alarmed.

"I can get you the machine but how does this involve Bella?!" He was beginning to shout and I knew we had to deal with him.

"Well Charlie she is in trouble and she needs our help. I cannot explain any details here but I can most certainly explain when we get to the house." Charlie was very afraid now.

"I want to know now!" I noticed Alice standing directly behind him with the station's emergency pistol. This was not going to go well. I looked alarmed at Alice. Trying to send her a message of don't-do-that but she only thought, _don't worry about what I'm doing. _ And before I knew it, Alice had smacked Charlie upside the head with the back of the gun; knocking him out cold.

"Alice?! You just knocked out my father-in-law you can't do that." I was so scared now because Charlie was now injured and we still didn't have the equipment.

"Edward, be quiet. I looked into the future before I made my decision to hit him and found out where it is hidden. I swear, you need anger management." I was still looking at Charlie's unconscious body silently sleeping.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" I glared. Alice yanked open a locked cabinet grabbed what looking like a bigger version of a telephone, picked up Charlie in her other arm, and ran out the door towards the house.

I was still wondering what we were possibly going to do. We couldn't just give him a justified answer. Charlie wasn't the brightest of the bunch but he certainly wasn't stupid.

Whenthesunsetwhenthesunsetswhenthesunsetswhenthesunsetswhenthesunsetswhenthesun

I had made it back to the house as I watched Alice slip in the back door. Charlie's heart beat started to pick up and I knew what was coming.

I walked into my house and sat down next to Esme who looked confused as Alice came into the living room holding a semi-unconscious Charlie.

"Alice what did you do?" Esme was on the verge of tears, well invisible tears.

"Charlie just merely got in the way." Esme looked at her shocked.

"Oh Esme! No! He isn't dead. He is just passed out! Gosh! Did you really think that I would kill Charlie?" Esme relaxed a bit, if that was even possible right now, as Carlisle walked in with a questioning look on his face. He was staring at Alice.

Esme spoke first, "Don't ask." Carlisle nodded and sat down to get the story. Alice told him about how Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went off looking for evidence that they were here. Then told Carlisle about the police station and how now we had a sleeping Charlie on our hands.

"Well, the good thing is, we are one step closer to finding Bella." And as he uttered that one sentence, Charlie started to sit up.

Esme gasped, "What are we going to do?" Alice ran to the kitchen and came back with a frying pan.

"Do you want me to hit him?" She looked too innocent.

"NO!" We all screamed at the same time. She dropped the frying pan and placed Charlie on the couch as he began to wake up.

"Where am I?" Charlie looked directly at me. I gulped. "Now I remember I was attacked by you two, who I might add broke into the police station." He began to stand up but immediately sat back down; I imagined it was because of his head.

"Hello Charlie how are you?" Carlisle calmly made his way over to him.

"I am not okay. Your children broke into the police station and assaulted me while telling me something was wrong with my Bella. Where is Bella?" Carlisle thought for a second and then spoke.

"Bella is not here with us at the moment and that is why we need the equipment that we 'borrowed' from the police station. You see, she isn't exactly with us at all right now." _We have to tell him about us Edward. _It was Carlisle.

"I don't understand. Where is Bella?" Charlie looked worried, angry, and furious all in the same expression.

"Charlie I need to tell you something but you must promise not to freak out while I tell you this."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me where Bella is?"

"Charlie, Bella is in grave danger."

"Where is SHE?" he screamed.

"Charlie I am sorry have to tell you this but we don't know where she is."

"What?!" Charlie looked like he was going to explode. "HOW? You guys are keeping something from me and if it concerns my daughter I need to know." Carlisle gave me one last glance.

"Charlie, we are vampires."

Whenthesunsetswhenthesunsetswhenthesunsetswhenthesunsetswhenthesuntsetswhenthe

**Cliffy!!1 haha I am so sorry for not updating in a long time its my stupid language arts teacher and her thousand pages of homework. Anyway visit my website at www(dot)twilightvampiresrox(dot)webs(dot)com and yes substitute the (dot) with . and REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. Until next week**

**TopazObsser**


	12. Evidence

**Hello people of earth…how are you? Well I am so very sorry for not updating so fast because well because SAT's are this Saturday so I am a bit scatter brain. So anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Evidence

"I knew you guys were crazy, ha! Thinking you were vampires." At that moment Jake came running in still a wolf and changed right in front of Charlie. Charlie was out within seconds and Alice, once again, brought him over to the couch. Jacob slowly ran back outside the door to avoid damage control and probably to round up Sam.

"Well, that just took care of Charlie." Alice ran over to our stash of technology and we got it hooked up to the computer. It began to buzz and the software was beginning to install.

"Emmett? Did you find anything?" He and Rosalie walked in through the door.

"There was definitely someone at Bella's house we could smell it from a mile away. WE traced the scent to the airport where we lost it. We asked the flight attendant and she said that they passed this way about a day ago out of the country." He quietly ended his statement. Bella was out of the country… I world crashed immediately. I knew I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with her.

"Well, then that confirms my research entirely." I stared wide eyed at my 'father'.

"You knew this whole time!" I was fuming.

"Now Edward I did not know this whole time. Now let me finish before you go and kill a village. What I want to know now is, Emmett how on Earth did you get that information?" Emmett shied away from Carlisle as he waited for a response.

"I kind of bribed her." Rosalie soon became alert. "Rose honey, not like that! I mean money. Jasper gave the women two hundred dollars." Rosalie sat back down.

"That was all I needed to know." Carlisle nodded and I gave him an exasperated look. "I called two old friends of mine while you were out robbing police stations. They live in Romania and I have a feeling they know where Bella is." I looked at him to go on. "I met them on one of my many relocation trips about one hundred years ago. The Volturi pushed their family away from power and they will do anything to break them apart so there was no need for bribing for information. One of the men's name is Vlad and he told me that if Felix was to hide anyone. It would be in Europe. He also said that their other house was in Paris. He purchased that house about a month ago but his family did not think anything of it." I quickly whipped out my cell phone.

"Hey Jacob get the pack here now. It's urgent." And I hung up. I watched as my sister quickly hooked the house phone to the computer and I began to walk over. If only this thing could track out of the country.

"Edward ,Jasper has rewired this thing for greater signal so this should be it." I smiled at her excitement. I quickly took a deep breathe and dialed the number

Ring…. Ring……Ring…..The phone picked up. The computer immediately began to buzz and pull up a map and start shifting. This was it I thought.

There was a slow click on the other end and my thoughts began to race. This was it. Bella you are going to come home now. The map located a general area target and I heard breathing on the other line. I was too freaked out to talk. Because of this I hadn't dared to say hello but I listened closely.

Laughing started to thunder throughout the room that someone was in and I heard a loud snap that made me leap in horror and begin to panic because the screaming and crying on the other line made me collapse.

**BELLA POV:**

I began to panic. My phone was buzzing on the table and I heard the footsteps of Demetri down stairs. _If I could just reach the table then I should be able to turn it off. _I began to scoot my way towards the table but I was too late. Demetri had already snapped the phone open and threw at me.

His strange behavior was scaring me and I began to sweat. The faint voice of Alice was on the line and I knew who was calling. _No Edward, do not come here. He will kill you. _

Demetri started to laugh. The laugh frightened me even more and his grin widened. The floor was creaking as he walked towards me for whatever reason, laughing so harshly it sounded like a voice from hell. Edward must be flipping out right now because he obviously knew it was me Demetri was laughing at.

Slowly creeping towards me, he took my leg in his hands ran a cold finger from my ankle to my knee and snapped the bone. The pain began to flood in and I was writhing in pain, screaming involuntarily and I knew I was going to die. This man was going torture me until Edward hung up.

"Edward! Please hang up the phone! Please hang up the phone for me!" I screamed the same sentence over and over again but Demetri walked over towards me again and I finally heard the phone click before I blacked out in pain.

**EDWARD POV:**

I handed the phone to Alice and she hung up for me. My Bella was obviously in pain and I couldn't stop him from hurting her. It pained me so much that I had to sit down while Alice printed out the results.

This man was sick. Because he was so violent we would have to take more precautions so as to make that Bella would not be injured. Mind spinning, I walked over to Alice to figure out where I was going to kill this bastard.

"The map shows that Vlad's accusations are correct so I am now purchasing the tickets to Paris. Edward calm down you will end up having a heart attack."

"That is not even funny." I spat. That screaming was echoing in my head and it tortured me because I knew it was Bella; who was probably rocking back and forth in pain because I had called. I shouldn't have called her cell phone and we probably should have found another way because now she had some broken part of her body and I couldn't be there to help her. Because I couldn't be there, I wouldn't never forgive myself for what is going on.

"Edward we have a nine o'clock flight to Paris tonight so call Jacob again and make sure his pack is coming soon. Pack some clothes for yourself because I already have Bella taken care of. Just think about what she looks like right now. They probably starve her and she probably has holes and rips in her shirts because those bastard's couldn't treat someone right even if it was their own mother." Alice swiftly walked past as I flipped my cell phone open and dialed Jake's number. Before it even began to ring there was a knock at the door.

Esme beat me to the door as I strode over towards the door seeing Jacob and Sam in the opening. I flipped my phone shut and told them to come in. Of course, they had only brought Leah and Paul because they were the most experienced.

"We have a location." I blurted out. Jacob sat with eyes wide with anticipation.

"So…?" He sat with an excited look on his face. "Spit the location out before I beat it out of you."

"Paris, France is where we are headed. Do not worry about the price of tickets, Alice has already purchased enough for us and your packs best." Jacob started to interject but Alice beat him to it.

"Money is no object to us when Bella is in danger." He sat back down.

We began to explain the situation in its entirety and I began to feel guilt all over again. I watched Jasper leave the room. Poor guy, the emotions flying around were probably too much and if I could stop feeling the way I felt trust me I would. When Alice and Carlisle finally reached the scene five minutes ago, I tightened up and tried to block it out. My Love was now writhing in pain somewhere and I couldn't do anyway to snap that … no! There was nothing I could do now so I would just have to move forward. Tomorrow morning everyone would be getting on a plane to Paris and then we would be within a runs length from her. I knew we would find her. I sat and watched the room around me. Friends. Family. Acquaintances. All of these people were there to help my Bella; would give there life for my Bella.

**REVIEW**

**Expect another chapter maybe by next week cause I have music audition after audition and music theory crap to get done so ya review and I will be updating and starting a new story and my other story SOON! ******** so bye bye **


	13. Paris

**Hi guys!! Thank you so much for your feedback! I luv it and because you guys are so amazing I'm gonna update earlier than was planned so enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13: **Paris

We had boarded the plane earlier than planned thanks to Carlisle. (He convinced them to board us on the early flight.) Jacob and the pack were getting antsy and I can't say I wasn't either. We were so close yet it seemed like miles away even though our plane landed in two hours which would probably be the worst two hours of my life.

I began to get more aggravated as the first hour passed. Alice was no comfort as her visions became blurry with the werewolves around. Someone was obviously blocking her visions in Paris because Alice has never had any problems before and now she can't see a thing.

The hour passed and we had begun to land. Carlisle had booked a hotel room not far off from the area where we had pin-pointed Bella's captives. I was so sick and tired of waiting and I could rip someone's head off right now if I wasn't so used to repressing anger. Those sick, twisted, malevolent men had not a one speck of respect for a woman.

My fists clenched and unclenched and if blood was still running through my body my face would be beet red. Alice, at this point, reached over and patted my hands sympathetically. She had tried her hardest not to let her thoughts slip but I could tell from the look on her face she was shaking on the inside. My family was suffering along with me; I could tell. Even if Emmett was counting backwards from one million I knew each couple of minutes a twinge of worry would wash over his face. Esme and Carlisle were locked together hand-in-hand hanging on for dear life. Esme couldn't afford to lose another one of her children. Bella was a daughter to her and she had already once lost her a daughter once, I would hate to see it happen again. Rosalie stared blank at the seat in front of her as we unbuckled our seat belts and stood up. She had been like that all day which I couldn't quite decipher but some how I knew that she was frantic. The way she clung to Emmett's side like she would never see him again. In a way she was right. We didn't know who would make it out of this. They had newborns and the skillful Volturi Guard.

On a lighter note, we were in Paris now and only a few tense moments until I would get my Bella back. She was all I could think about lately and all I wanted was to be able to hold her in my arms, kiss her blushing cheeks, and watch the sun set outside our house in Alaska.

"Edward!" Carlisle broke my trance and I immediately paid full attention to him. "I just got off the phone with a couple of my friends that live in the area as well as the Denali Clan. We will be meeting everyone tonight at the hotel. We are up against big odds but with the collection of vampires I have gathered our chances at success just got a lot higher." I stared at him. He was my "father" and he always knew what was best but right now I could care less about what was going on. I just wanted my Bella.

**Bella POV:**

I sat in the dark room and waited. Not knowing how many days or hours you had left was a haunting thought which made me want to pass out. I haven't slept in three days, eaten in four, and seen Edward in five. My emotional stableness was a force to be reckoned with. I was at my wit's end trying to find ways of conveying a message to the Cullen's. I was out of tears and time and I wish I had just one more moment with Edward before it was all going to be over.

Alice, my sister Alice wouldn't get a proper goodbye either and neither would any of my family or friends. It just wasn't fair. The danger was supposed to be over and I was supposed to live forever with Edward. Demetri and Felix could burn for all I cared because they were the one's that are causing my loved one's strife and I was finished. My life was almost finished for that matter.

Footsteps began to sound in the staircase next to me and I began to shake. No more than a minute later Felix arrived in my room and I heard his voice from hell begin to sound.

"It seems that your Edward is going to be giving us a little bit of a problem. It's a shame. He could have become great." He walked back out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a blood curdling scream

"EDWARD, NO!!!!" I dissolved into heap of tears.

…**sooooo are you liking this so far?!?!?! Well if you like REVIEW AND I CAN WRITE MORE!!! I only have 34 reviews and I have 13 chapters that's like 2 reviews per chapter! Come on guys some people get up to 300 by this time.. so IF YOU READ, REVIEW!!!!! **


	14. Here we Come

**Heyy guys thanx for the reviews srry for the wait, read the A/N below so I won't stall READ ON!!!**

**Chapter 14: Time is of the Essence**

My Bella was minutes away from us and we were standing around in our Paris home that we had purchased a long time ago.. It was so frustrating to watch my family sit around while we had no enough time to do so.

"Carlisle we need to figure out what we are going to do now!"

"Edward you need to calm down. Yelling is going to get you no where and to tell you the truth I already have a plan forming so if you could be quiet and sit down we can get on with things." Carlisle stood up to address the group. "Jake how much does your pack know?"

"Just the basics." Carlisle nodded.

"Well, we had better get you guys filled in. After you left Jacob, we found the were-a-bouts of Bella and what we need to fight to get her back. Felix and Demetri do not have any special powers but they are very skilled in fighting. They have somehow decided to bring along newborns supposedly from the guard. The Guard is a group of very skilled vampires and that does include special ability like Edward and Alice." The pack started to nod there heads, signaling Carlisle to continue. "Jacob and Sam have selected an exact amount of you for a certain reason.

As you all know, Alice has difficulty seeing the future when werewolves are present." The plan started to click into place. "By blocking every path for them to intercept, it gives us a smokescreen tactic when entering their camp. Jacob, you and Sam will divide the pack into groups pertaining to experience in fighting newborns; mainly those who have helped us before and those who have not." Jacob nodded and began moving men to different corners of the house. "Jasper, your job will be to train up the new wolves for any possible situations that could occur while we are out there." Jasper immediately stood up and walked toward the group on the left.

"Carlisle the Denali's are here." Alice came sprinting in. Carlisle soon left for the front room. The Amazon's and the Irish would be arriving soon so Esme rushed into the next room to get everyone situated.

All I could think about was Bella. My mind was so clouded that I hadn't even realized that Alice and Emmett were calling my name.

"Alice what do you want?" Alice raised an annoyed eyebrow at me and beckoned for me to follow her and Emmett to the backyard.

"We are going to scout the area and you are coming with." She dragged two werewolves out with us as we took off into the forest.

BELLA CULEN:

Felix was not only rude, but abusive. Every time I was supposed to eat he deprived me of food by taunting and insulting me in the process. I was probably so skinny by now that I looked ghastly. I had gashes in my arms and legs as well as a broken leg which is still in a mangled state.

Everyday I think of my family which I had finally decided I would never be able see again. I would never get to go shopping with Alice for my new look or become sisters with Rosalie. I wouldn't get the chance to hug Renee or cook for Charlie. Never would I be able to live with my new family including Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't fair that when life was finally beginning to look good, it took a turn for the worst. Edward was right a year ago; I was a danger magnet and he was messing with fate by keeping me alive. It was only a matter of time before my fate would catch up and I would die in this hole with out even one goodbye.

EDWARD CULLEN:

We were running threw the woods as I began to pick up a scent. Alice looked back at me and hopped up into a near by tree. I followed shortly after watching over the tree line. There was a mansion perched in this clearing with several scents following from every which way and I knew this was it. The werewolves were doing there jobs; it seemed as though no one had speculated anything.

This plan had a fifty-fifty chance of failing and it had me on edge. Alice glanced over to me with sympathetic eyes. I wasn't the only stressed being in this family and I needed to realize that. Although, the sight of the house made me even more anxious and jumpy, the pain that ceased through my body was unbearable. It took all of my strength not to run into that house and snap the necks of anybody who got in my way to get to Bella.

I kept telling myself that I needed wait, to save Bella's life I needed to wait. The plan was working smoothly so far and puzzle pieces were beginning to fit together. I still had no idea why Alice could not see Bella. It was almost like they had a barrier blocking her visions. I didn't smell werewolves and so that couldn't possibly be the reason for the blockage of visions.

"Edward, lets head back to the house. I need to talk to Carlisle, and you and Emmett should go and help Jasper with the new werewolves." She gently placed a dainty hand on my shoulder. "I know that I cannot see her, directly. But Edward, I know for fact that she is okay. I can feel it. I realize that I am not being much help in this situation but I want her to be safe just as much as you do. You may not realize that I care as much as you. She was my sister and my best friend and even Rosalie who can be a complete hag sometimes wants her to come back alive." She smirked at me and I pulled her into a hug.

"**You** may not realize this but you are comforting me in ways that others haven't in these past few days." She smiled at me and we quickly retreated back to the house after Emmett who left to give us privacy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We had traveled back into the back yard to see how Jasper was coming along with the young wolves. Emmett and I had already trained with Jasper months ago and we were almost as skilled as Jasper.

"Hello Jasper. How is it coming along?" He left his current student and walked over.

"It's going good. They are picking up the concepts fast and I have a feeling that we may be able to attack earlier then we planned." Those words gave me even more comfort. Bella would be back in my arms by tomorrow and we could enjoy the rest of our honeymoon together.

"Do you need any help with them Jasper?" He looked up from the ground.

"Edward if you would like to take that small group over there, you are more than welcome to. Emmett you can take my second group that I have already taught the basics to." We nodded and went our separate ways. The lessons were supposed to take my mind of the current situation but I don't think anything would take my mind off Bella.

I had to give the werewolves credit. They came in moments notice to help out Bella and even though their job lies within the reservation, they flew to Paris with us to bring Bella back. If it weren't for the fact that they werewolves we would be able to get along. They were sincere guys who were very selfless, even though Sam did order them but still Sam did what he did.

Each hour passed without my notice as I continued to teach the werewolves man tactics to fighting newborn vampires. Newborns were wild and unpredictable but you could still take many precautions to avoid being bit. Venom in an already-vampire-body did not kill us but it burned like hell. Werewolves, though, were at more of a risk because it could prove to be a fatal bite depending on the strength of their body. So it was very crucial for them to stick to the rules of fighting and dodge and weave during these types of fights.

"Edward! Carlisle would like to see you." Alice was jogging over to take my place as I excused myself from the group. So far everyone was cooperating well and we would be able to go ahead with the plan smoothly.

I entered Carlisle's study, dodging all of the arriving vampires gathering in our living room. The noise that was emanating from the room was beginning to unnerve me. This was crunch time and the noise just added to my stress level.

Carlisle met me at the doorway and yanked me into a chair in front of the desk.

"We need to speak about what is to take place within the next couple of hours or so." I nodded and pinched the bridges of m nose signaling him to move forward. "I realize that you are anxious to get Bella back, but there needs to be some tactic to this plan of ours. You cannot go running a muck and lose sight of your senses. I know that it is hard for you it here with Bella only a few miles off but you must remain composed and sane."

"Carlisle I can only take this for so much longer. We need to get moving. Jasper has all the wolves trained and ready to go and Emmett and Alice have already scouted out the property, we need a plan now." I placed my head into my hands, no one seemed to realize the urgency of the matter and it frustrated me to no end.

"Edward, I actually was about to call everyone back into room so we can discuss the entry plan. This is going to have to be very strategic." I nodded and said my goodbyes, leaving the room for the back yard to gather everyone back together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carlisle talked for the next hour coordinating with us. The Denali Coven had made nice with our werewolves and began to enjoy their company. I was glad they were having a good time. The hour flew by as I realized people began to gear up.

I followed Alice to the backyard to begin the strategy we had loosely put together. You could never tell what was going to happen when you were dealing with newborn vampires. The werewolves were to enter the clearing we scouted first (We figured that if the werewolves block Alice's visions, they may set off a couple of the newborns.)

The smell was suffocating as all of the pack ran on in front of us. My dead heart was pounding as I realized there was no turning back. This plan had to work.

**Can I say how sorry I am for leaving you guys alone for so many months? Probably not. With field hockey starting up now practices have been taking up all my time but I loved you guys to much to stop writing this one. So expect updates within the month because this story is coming to a close. **

**ALSO!!!! I updated my new idea for another story its called Music from the Heart… it's a E/B so check it out tell me what you think also I will be updating Crazy Beautiful if anyone follows that one…. Anyway now that I'm done rambling…. TOUCH THE BUTTON BELOW! You know you want to**

**DO IT!**


	15. Time is of the Essence

**Heyy guys thanx for the reviews srry for the late posts i promise i am gonna finish these stories.... so I won't stall READ ON!!**

_**RECAP:**_

_** Edward is at his wits end with the planning, they are now training to find Bella who is in Paris a captured by the Volturi Guard.**_

**Chapter 14: Time is of the Essence**

My Bella was minutes away from us and we were standing around in our hotel room. It was so frustrating to watch my family sit around while we had no enough time to do so.

"Carlisle we need to figure out what we are going to do now!"

"Edward you need to calm down. Yelling is going to get you no where and to tell you the truth I already have a plan forming so if you could be quiet and sit down we can get on with things." Carlisle stood up to address the group. "Jake how much does your pack know?"

"Just the basics." Carlisle nodded.

"Well, we had better get you guys filled in. After you left Jacob, we found the were-a-bouts of Bella and what we need to fight to get her back. Felix and Demetri do not have any special powers but they are very skilled in fighting. They have somehow decided to bring along newborns supposedly from the guard. The Guard is a group of very skilled vampires and that does include special ability like Edward and Alice." The pack started to nod there heads, signaling Carlisle to continue. "Jacob and Sam have selected an exact amount of you for a certain reason.

As you all know, Alice has difficulty seeing the future when werewolves are present." The plan started to click into place. "By blocking every path for them to intercept, it gives us a smokescreen tactic when entering their camp. Jacob, you and Sam will divide the pack into groups pertaining to experience in fighting newborns; mainly those who have helped us before and those who have not." Jacob nodded and began moving men to different corners of the house. "Jasper, your job will be to train up the new wolves for any possible situations that could occur while we are out there." Jasper immediately stood up and walked toward the group on the left.

"Carlisle the Denali's are here." Alice came sprinting in. Carlisle soon left for the front room. The Amazon's and the Irish would be arriving soon so Esme rushed into the next room to get everyone situated.

All I could think about was Bella. My mind was so clouded that I hadn't even realized that Alice and Emmett were calling my name.

"Alice what do you want?" Alice raised an annoyed eyebrow at me and beckoned for me to follow her and Emmett to the backyard.

"We are going to scout the area and you are coming with." She dragged two werewolves out with us as we took off into the forest.

BELLA CULEN:

Felix was not only rude, but abusive. Every time I was supposed to eat he deprived me of food by taunting and insulting me in the process. I was probably so skinny by now that I looked ghastly. I had gashes in my arms and legs as well as a broken leg which is still in a mangled state.

Everyday I think of my family which I had finally decided I would never be able see again. I would never get to go shopping with Alice for my new look or become sisters with Rosalie. I wouldn't get the chance to hug Renee or cook for Charlie. Never would I be able to live with my new family including Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't fair that when life was finally beginning to look good, it took a turn for the worst. Edward was right a year ago; I was a danger magnet and he was messing with fate by keeping me alive. It was only a matter of time before my fate would catch up and I would die in this hole with out even one goodbye.

EDWARD CULLEN:

We were running threw the woods as I began to pick up a scent. Alice looked back at me and hopped up into a near by tree. I followed shortly after watching over the tree line. There was a mansion perched in this clearing with several scents following from every which way and I knew this was it. The werewolves were doing there jobs; it seemed as though no one had speculated anything.

This plan had a fifty-fifty chance of failing and it had me on edge. Alice glanced over to me with sympathetic eyes. I wasn't the only stressed being in this family and I needed to realize that. Although, the sight of the house made me even more anxious and jumpy, the pain that ceased through my body was unbearable. It took all of my strength not to run into that house and snap the necks of anybody who got in my way to get to Bella.

I kept telling myself that I needed wait, to save Bella's life I needed to wait. The plan was working smoothly so far and puzzle pieces were beginning to fit together. I still had no idea why Alice could not see Bella. It was almost like they had a barrier blocking her visions. I didn't smell werewolves and so that couldn't possibly be the reason for the blockage of visions.

"Edward, lets head back to the hotel. I need to talk to Carlisle, and you and Emmett should go and help Jasper with the new werewolves." She gently placed a dainty hand on my shoulder. "I know that I cannot see her, directly. But Edward, I know for fact that she is okay. I can feel it. I realize that I am not being much help in this situation but I want her to be safe just as much as you do. You may not realize that I care as much as you. She was my sister and my best friends and even Rosalie who can be a complete hag sometimes wants her to come back alive." She smirked at me and I pulled her into a hug.

"**You** may not realize this but you are comforting me in ways that others haven't in these past few days." She smiled at me and we quickly retreated back to the house after Emmett who left to give us privacy.

* * *

We had traveled back into the back yard to see how Jasper was coming along with the young wolves. Emmett and I had already trained with Jasper months ago and we were almost as skilled as Jasper.

"Hello Jasper. How is it coming along?" He left his current student and walked over.

"It's going good. They are picking up the concepts fast and I have a feeling that we may be able to attack earlier then we planned." Those words gave me even more comfort. Bella would be back in my arms by tomorrow and we could enjoy the rest of our honeymoon together.

"Do you need any help with them Jasper?" He looked up from the ground.

"Edward if you would like to take that small group over there, you are more than welcome to. Emmett you can take my second group that I have already taught the basics to." We nodded and went our separate ways. The lessons were supposed to take my mind of the current situation but I don't think anything would take my mind off Bella.

I had to give the werewolves credit. They came in moments notice to help out Bella and even though their job lies within the reservation, they flew to Paris with us to bring Bella back. If it weren't for the fact that they werewolves we would be able to get along. They were sincere guys who were very selfless, even though Sam did order them but still Sam did what he did.

Each hour passed without my notice as I continued to teach the werewolves man tactics to fighting newborn vampires. Newborns were wild and unpredictable but you could still take many precautions to avoid being bit. Venom in an already-vampire-body did not kill us but it burned like hell. Werewolves, though, were at more of a risk because it could prove to be a fatal bite depending on the strength of their body. So it was very crucial for them to stick to the rules of fighting and dodge and weave during these types of fights.

"Edward! Carlisle would like to see you." Alice was jogging over to take my place as I excused myself from the group. So far everyone was cooperating well and we would be able to go ahead with the plan smoothly.

I entered Carlisle's study, dodging all of the arriving vampires gathering in our living room. The noise that was emanating from the room was beginning to unnerve me. This was crunch time and the noise just added to my stress level.

Carlisle met me at the doorway and yanked me into a chair in front of the desk.

"We need to speak about what is to take place within the next couple of hours or so." I nodded and pinched the bridges of m nose signaling him to move forward. "I realize that you are anxious to get Bella back, but there needs to be some tactic to this plan of ours. You cannot go running a muck and lose sight of your senses. I know that it is hard for you here, with Bella only a few miles off but you must remain composed and sane."

"Carlisle I can only take this for so much longer. We need to get moving. Jasper has all the wolves trained and ready to go and Emmett and Alice have already scouted out the property, we need a plan now." I placed my head into my hands, slowly messaging my temples. "I can't do this anymore, I need to see her again." I silently sobbed into my hands as I watched Carlisle step out of the room for a couple minutes.

A few minutes had passed and Carlisle returned to the room waiting for me to lift my head.

"Edward, I have gathered everyone. It is time to plan." I jumped up and ran into the other room. It was as if there wasn't enough time to walk or get up slowly. Bella's life was on the line and our time was running out.

Jasper and the rest of group had situated themselves into the next room as I took a seat on the floor in front of Alice. She slowly traced circles into the top of my head.

Carlisle began to speak about action plans and how we could accurately approach the house Bella had been cooped up in. It had been a long time already since I had seen her beautiful face.

Again, I spaced out as roles were being given and times were being thought out. The only important detail I needed was where, when, and what I, personally, was doing and then the rest was a blur. I was about time Bella returned home.

I stared around at the group before me. Werewolves and vampires began to assemble as one, crossing their boundary to help a common goal succeed. The Amazons and the Denali's watched as many of our group were already setting place.

I was the last to leave the room with trailing Emmett as we began to run into the forest, into the biggest fight the vampire world would ever see.

**wooow,... okay so its almost 11:30 at night here on the East coast and field hockey season has finally had its last horray! and I have ample amounts of time to finish the last two times chapters to this story and start to wrap up my other story to..so! COMMENT and visit my website at...**

**www(dot)twilightvampiresrox(dot)webs(dot)com :)**

**Have a wonderful Evening!**


End file.
